You Raise Me Up
by AidenLee
Summary: Ryotaro goes to Paris to study music where he encounters the famous Claire Darlain, the rich, beautiful top model who apparently is also the person he least want to deal with. If only he can cause, they're stuck together. RyotaroXOC... Please R&R...
1. Prologue

Things this **crazy author **has to say...

First, I have to confess something. Something really terrible. Well, let me put this simply that I was a genuine and fighting "RyotaroXKahoko" fan, and still am, maybe..  
...pretty much LenKaho and KazuKaho fan too, 'shrugs' perhaps?...But watching the series for the second time made me realize stuffs._ (I see glares, how I wish I didn't realize anything...)_  
When it comes to LCDO couples, I admit that I was converted into a "RyoXLen" Yeah! Shounen-ai. And I have no idea how it happened.

**FEW REMINDERS BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC:**

This is a "Original Story-turn-Fan Fiction" concept, and I already had an idea of the plot even before converting it to a ff which means that there will be an _Original Characters outburst._ The original lead male character was just replace by Ryotaro Tsuchiura. But this will still have La Corda d' Oro extension and I still retain the identity of our beloved pianist. But my adjustments have consequences; Ryotaro is OOC and even how much I love LCDO characters, they will only have very minimal appearances in the fic coz I don't want to sacrifice my OC's. Making this story an AU and a Ryotaro-fic.

And lastly. I am a complete amateur! I was not a reader since a year ago and has a very poor foundation on grammar and vocabulary. I hope you will understand.

**DISCLAIMER**: As far as what the world knows, I don't own any rights in La Corda d' Oro, even if Ryotaro Tsuchiura is OOC...

* * *

**You Raise Me Up**  
_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_"Do you still remember?  
That Night...You and me, under the desolate sky.  
You looked at me with those eyes;  
Those eyes of endless streams, ever enchanting.  
My guard was down and was eventually lost into you;  
What comes after, is for me to realize;  
That I was bewitched by you, and that spell can't be broken."_

_**Prologue**_

Ryotaro Tsuchiura has been silent for the past minutes. He has been still, unable to move. His posture has been fixed; so as his gaze. His movements are restrained, captured into the depths of his emotions; unto his core. He enters a dimension wherein the melody, harmony, rhythm and timbre is drowning him upside down. If it's the sound of which lingers into the space, mystifying the mood; or is it the reality of figure of beauty beside him, giving of expressions in tranquility- if it's the time, the place or the circumstances; Ryotaro can't figure out why for the millionth time he is on the same position. That for the millionth time, he found himself looking at her like... Like he is fleeting into the heaven's where angels light his being. Shining upon the moment of truth and chastity.

While he is still on the verge of his stillness; time elapsed unconsciously and the song finally came to its last note. But even with that initial end, Ryotaro has never reached the surface; but its the mere signal for him...

"It's unusual." Ryo stated while his head is down

"What's unusual?" the girl beside him asked tilting her head to face Ryo.

"It's unusual that you are not singing. You wanted to sing right?"

"The song is too beautiful" the other uttered with softness paired with a mild curve on her lips.

"Exactly, something you have to sing." Ryo faced her with connotative stare but he was rather answered with a silent chuckle.

"I might ruined it. You see, the song is a duet. Wouldn't it be better if I sing it with someone?" This statement brought Ryotaro's eyebrows into a frown. She noticed Ryo's reaction readily which may had cause her to explain more.

"The song won't work if it will be sung without the instrumentals. Both of them have to be present for the spell of the song to work. On how can happy words from the human voice are able to blend with a sad melody produced by the keys of the piano. How can someone say something happy when he sounds sad. I couldn't sing it that way if I'm alone."

"So you only need a piano accompanist." Ryotaro retorted as he stands up, bending his neck left and right as if to stretch. "Comon' Let's hit those notes."

"Aren't you listening on what I'm telling you? I don't want to sing it, especially if you will accompany me."

"Huh? Why are you so picky anyway. It's as if you wanted to sing it and you don't at the same time." Ryotaro's tone has been a combination of whining and concern.

"You get it don't you?" The answer struck Ryou for a moment; but within the next second his senses are all in concentration to the fair maiden, "It's a song about two opposite emotions. And right now, I'm still oblivious on how will I harmonize them. I don't know how it feels like being happy and sad at the same time." she ended.

Ryotaro knows what she meant, music is not only about hitting the right notes. It's about more than that; to tell a story, to express, to interpret. But whatever you got to say; it has to be true. And to say something you don't fully understand is the same as lying. It's the same thing with emotions.

"So you are looking for the right moment then?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe..." she pauses "but at the same time; I'm still uncertain how will I take it if that time comes. How will I feel then? How can I smile in joy and cry in sorrow at the same exact moment?.. For me, it's hard to imagine; and yet, I'm afraid of its existence." She answered him looking confused; her innocence gracing down to him.

They are silent for a moment. Ryotaro yet again sit on the sofa beside her. He peeked at the girl beside him and saw her with an unreadable expression. Well, feeling a little uneasy with the atmosphere; Ryotaro took her gaze away from the lady. Somehow, he feels obligated about the awkward silence. And he knows, if someone has to break it. It must be him. So he tried; but his tongue failed him. Couple minutes had passed unti Ryou finally start another conversation.

"You know what, you really don't have to concern yourself about these things... But if ever you reached that bottom" Ryotaro pause for a moment. Then he look directly to the other's eyes. And with that, he made an oath to her. "I promise to be there with you. I'll accompany you... to sing that duet." Ryotaro sees directly to the girl's face which still remains stoic and haunting. With enough time to make a reaction; one has to close her eyes and tale a sigh...

"Shut up Ryou with your stupid broken promises.."

"What's with you? Don't you believe in me. When I said I'll be there, I'll be there." Ryotaro said the words confidently, even accompanied with a boast smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked and look at Ryou as if looking for assurance

"Trust me." he answered back immediately

"Fine, fine, I believe in you. But you should always remember that you can't run away until you fulfilled it." the girl replied in retreat securing Ryou's words. Without expecting a reply, she makes herself busy with her ipod. Probably looking for another song to listen to.

"How could I, this time I won't..." Ryotaro uttered the words softly to his self while looking at the beauty like its the most delicate thing in the world.

The the arms of the clock had finished a turn. The serenity that was fleeting in those minutes is undeniable. But just how all typical days pass by; it won't last. Why? Simply it ain't fun...

"Will you freaking stop what you are doing, it is very irritating" Ryotaro complained about his companion who is crawling on the floor. Now what kind of trouble will she bring this time?

"Have you seen a pear?" is what Ryotaro heard from the girl who is still under the table

"Huh?"

"A pear! A yellowish-whitish pear. As far as I remember I placed it on this table. Now its gone like that. Maybe it rolled somewhere I don't know."

Ryotaro has become irritated with the actions of her companion. Well, she just keep crawling under the table and even dodge Ryou's legs to find her precious pear. It's more irritating because Ryotaro is reading of which he is demanding a peaceful environment.

"Will you hold it?" Ryou blurted showing discomfort in his tone.

"I am trying to look for my pear." the other defensed rather calmly and sounded sad at the same time; as she stood and face Ryou.  
"Yes, about that. Ahmm..." Ryotaro really can't finish his statement. Those searching and curious eyes looking at him are not helping at all. He tries his best not to look at his companion. Well he's obviously nervous. His gestures show, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger;

" I ate it." he then confessed. Which he regrets big time. Even without looking; he could feel the dark aura that is rapping from the girl.

"You ate my pear! How dare you ate someone's food without permission!"  
"I was thinking of giving you a half but you were busy looking at those sketches. I don't want to bother you." He answered looking guilty.  
"A half? So you were thinking of giving me a half? You gluttonous pear-eater!" the girl growled to him.

Oh!! She just did not call him gluttonous? Although; he admit that it is his fault. But being called such from someone like her; it's absurd!!

"Whaa-aaat?" Ryo's central nervous system had an immediate reaction; now he is also set on fire. "Who are you calling gluttonous when you were the one who ate all the chocolate cookies last week. I was sparing that for midnight snack but the next thing I knew was my cookie jar was empty." He's totally on fire! Ring the alarm!!

"That is still not enough reason to eat my poor pear. And for your information I baked those cookies! You deserve punishment." So it appears that the other person is not pleased on Ryotaro fighting back. So, she fired back this time, not only through words but rather on a physical level. In a flash, she grabs Ryotaro's messy hair and pull it sideways.

"Awww..Aww.." Ryotaro then grabs the woman's hand and takes it away from his hair. The action is then followed by sudden abrupt as he stands up to face the girl. " What was that for?" he questioned demandingly.

"A mild punishment for your sinful act" She answered with pride; as if justice has come to her side.

"You call that mild? If you really are hungry go find something in the kitchen"

"Of course I am starving, I only ate apples this morning and it was a lifetime ago since breakfast!"

"I told you to get something in the kitchen. I believe there were slices of pizza I order last night in the fridge." This time, Ryotaro gathered all his composure that he said the sentence as if he is worried.

"I beg your pardon..." the other blurted looking rather surprise. Taking few deep breathes, she is able to calm her self down and arrogantly continue her statement "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to deal with your left overs. And besides, I don't feel eating a pizza. What my stomach needs is a pear! Go buy me one."

"Who in the right mind would go out for a single pear? Wait a minute, an apple for breakfast and a pear for lunch? Since when did you become a fruitarian anyway?" Ryotaro answered lazily, scratching the back of his head.

"You got a problem with that? Why don't you stand up, walk over the door and buy me a pear!" She ordered with more demand.

"No way!! If you don't want pizza, I have apples and bananas there. And those are not leftovers. I bought them this morning." and he rejected her instantly, without even thinking about it.

"I don't want those, how many times I have to tell you I want my pear."

"For your information, there is no pear in the nearest fruit stand. Even I go out. I can not still provide you one."

"How do you know that?" her answer is uttered fast and it's clear that she is loosing all her patience.

"I bought those apples, duh?" he answered with a smirk

"Liar..."

"If you don't want to eat. I'm sorry, there is nothing I could do bout it. " After stating his final statement; he slouches his body on the sofa again. He spreads his arms to his most relaxing position. He basically tilts his head back but on the corner of his eye, he still finds ways to observe the girl with him. There he sees an expression which amuses him much 'She looks really pissed' he thought. In his mind, the scenery just could make him chuckle anytime. But it was yielded before he could even start a laugh; those glares are on their way again. He played the part for a while but in just a nick of time, he look away. The other started walking grumpily to one of the rooms and slam the door with all her might. When Ryo is pretty sure that the cost is clear, he stands up and look to the direction of the door that was just slammed. He stared at it and then started laughing...

Couple of minutes later...

"Hey! What were you taking so long there. Even how much you sulk, your pear is not coming back."

"How troublesome." Ryotaro enters the bedroom but find no person inside it. So he search the other room in the house.

"Ihhh" Ryotaro is terribly shocked on what he's seeing in front of his eyes. He simply sees that girl in his kitchen sitting in carefree consuming a banana innocently?

'Did she just did what I think she had done?'

"Well hello Ryou. You want some bananas?" whoah... What a very splendid welcome to Ryou..

Furthermore; aside from the banana she currently eating, there are also apple peels; a half filled bottle of mango juice in the table. Not to mention an empty pizza box.

'100 positive, she had done it; and she is not finished yet. She's such a pain.'

After realizing his current situation. Ryotaro take the phone and started dialing.

"Hello, This is Ryotaro."

"No, not the usual this time. The other usual."

"Yes that usual." He's very well aware that another person has been observing him and so...

"You have no idea how hard it is too take good care of a **Guinea pig.** They need more nourishment than I expected." Ryotaro added volume in his voice. His plan is rather effective. For the so called 'guinea pig' has been surprised. Seeing a reaction from her companion, Ryo is very much satisfied on his drawback.

"No! they just eat almost anything. You can feed them apples or bananas, but what they love the most are **pears**. A **yellowish whitish pear...**" he emphasizes on the last word; his last statement didn't help at all. The girl was shocked a while ago but now she's in the middle of controlling herself. As if raising her right eyebrow a way to control it. And Ryotaro sees it all; just like a while ago, he finds it amusing.

"Well, I'll just wait for my pizza." He ended his phone conversation cheerfully.

"Hey Ryou!"

Turning his head to face the other, he then gave her an answer looking innocently bur rather sarcastic. "Hmmn.. Is there anything you need?" he said in sarcacism.

"In case you forgot, you still owe me a pear!" She blurted out smiling deviantly. She already finished eating the banana; she swings the yellow banana peel looking devilishly. And they proceed into a glare contest. Well, not technically a contest. The girl look at Ryotaro with such fire like she is ready for battle as Ryou return it with a lazy stare. The staring did not last long as Ryotaro retreated, he turned his face back, jerk his body backwards, started walking and exited his way out of the kitchen.

Of course she is in outrage, she is ignored. Like she is some kind of wind or something. And she hated it! She was prepared; she's ready to give all of her. But she thought wrong, she thought real wrong...

She follows Ryou in the living room grumpily and pissed at the same time. Aside from walking, she also do the talking "Hey Mister, do you really think you can escape from..." just before she could finish her statement, a some sort of a round object is jolting its way into her. Good for her that her reflexes does not fail her and that she was able to catch it without even knowing what is it.

"what did you..." she said in a whisper upon realizing what really is in her hands; which halted her to finish her sentence.

There she sees, dwelt in her hands; the yellowish-whitish fruit. A pear just came out of nowhere and was just thrown in her in an instant. A pear of which she wish for; assumed not to be granted. But the pear is there. Impossible but true. The girl stared at the fuit in enigma.

"There's nothing to be dazed about, it's just a common pear." when she hears the voice of a certain man, her blood begins to boil but also came to cool down immediately. For when she look up; although she sees a mocking face, she could perceive that there's something in his eyes that tell her otherwise. Furthermore; she new that who brought the fruit is him.

"I just remembered that there is another fruit stand around the alley." why did he mention that earlier?

But instead of being angry about it; her heart melted looking at the man in front of him looking like a fool of himself. Looks like he overdid it again. Oh how weak of her to be moved easily with pears. How weak of her to be moved from the simplest thing he does... for her...

"and... I'm sorry that I ate your pear." Ryou said looking uncomfortably. He really is expecting some response from the other person but all he got is an stoic face reaction a little smile and her eyes. Her diamond eyes which is more sparkling with the almost tears that just won't be shed. Although their quarrels are really tiring; but those silence moments are more uncomfortable to him.

"The vendor said that they are fresh..." He blurted another sentence. He really is struggling to make the situation less awkward and grab one pear from the paper bag. But before he could take a bite of it; a hand out of nowhere take the pear from his hands.

"That's gross! It's not washed yet! And why did you buy so many anyway?!" Looks like the situation is back to normal. The girl then grab the rest of the pear and make her way in the kitchen. Ryotaro shrug the situation and curse in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey Ryou!" the girl called out... So she has not left the room yet, technically about to leave. Like standing in the doorway.

"What now?.."

He look up to see the other person; and by then he gazed upon an angelic smile drawn on her face.

"Thank you..." she said softly which also made him smile. Not the sadist smile, nor the smile of a victor, or a smile over something seeing hilarious. Rather is genuine, a smile of security and fulfillment.

"Yeah..." he answered subconsciously..

And he witness it all, how her smile turn wider; a smile so carefree and innocent. He see her brush her hands on her long hair behind her ear. He sees her raise her shoulder as it touches the side of her chin and the endearment it sends him; and how she left the room with that life she left behind. He has seen it again; and would still not fail to amaze him. He has seen it again; and is still can't figure out how deep can he fall.

When he is left alone in the room; Ryotaro sits on the couch and close his eyes as he sculpts another serene smile. 'Another typical day' he thought. Another one of those ordinary, common day, very monotonous, and yet... very special. Ryo wonders since when did his days have started to become typical. And yet, he wishes that those typical days will last longer, forever...

* * *

**Author's note:** So that is for the prologue . I just don't feel like telling the girl's name yet... But of course you'll know more about her pretty soon. Now, what do you think about it?


	2. 1st Chapter

Chapter 1 is finished... This is an introductory chapter. Basically, its about showing the setting and Ryo's situation on this fic. Nothing about romantic scenes and lovey-dovey stuffs. If you just want something romantic, you can skip reading this chapter. It really won't hurt at all... Personally, after reading this, it sounded like a whole bunch of crap. Anyways; the most important paragraphs are italicized; maybe you can read only those...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D' Oro, I simply imagined Ryotaro Tsuchura moved to a European city that's all...

**You Raise Me Up  
**_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

**1st Chapter**

"The time now is exactly 12 noon. This time check is brought to you by..."

A guy on his late teenage years blinked over the radio. 'Guess I need to eat my lunch now, huh' He turned off the radio which is placed on a coffee table. The guy walked over the corner of the room and placed two books his holding on the bookshelf. The bookshelf of which he noticed is screwed on the wall. 'This could be troublesome' he thought. Twitching his eyebrows and patting the back of his head. He moved over and grabbed his keys. He took out a pair of brown shoes from the black box and fitted it on his feet.

The shoes he thought are quite heavy and thick. Seeing it worn on his feet, he thought that they almost appear like a pair boots. But it could not be considered one for the style is very different and the heels are rather thin which almost has no heels at all. 'Odd shoes, people in this country has a different preference of clothing' So he took off the shoes and placed it on the box where he got it. He opened a traveling bag and grabbed a pair of leather shoes from it. 'I still prefer my old rubber shoes' He put on his olive green gloves, his wristwatch and put on his shirt on his torso.

He flashed himself on a body mirror which is surprisingly at the center of the room. He brushed the front of his hair swiftly with the tip of his fingers. and look at himself. 'Oh, I'm brown' Which is surprisingly true, With the exception of his shoes which are black, his garments are of the brown hue. He is wearing brown cocky pants, and with his shorter shirt draped around him which is made of chocolate brown rayon with prints of gray, majority his cotton red sweater is now covered leaving only the red sleeves revealed. Looking quite satisfied on how he looks, he really do not care for least even if he looks like some sort of chocolate.

He walk out of his room. Closed the door and made sure to lock it. He is living in the 4th floor. In order to go outside, he needed to either take the stairs or ride an elevator. He choose to do the former. As he walks his way out of the main gate or main door rather. An old man came to greet him.

"Looks like you are going somewhere young boy, do you have a date?"

Ryotaro is surprised by the sudden intrusion of a voice. He noticed the voice may perhaps belong to a man. An old man to be more exact, maybe around thirty or forty he thought. He turned to his back to see the owner of the voice. Ryotaro did not forget his manners and made sure to give the other person an answer to his greeting.

"Good afternoon ahmm Mr.?" Ryotaro manage to answer back frowning.

"Cardoso... Julien Cardoso. So I guess you are the new tenant. Okay, for proper introduction. I am your land lord, Nice to meet you; do you mind giving yourself an introduction?" Jerking his hand forward as to shake hands with the new tenant which is an Asian man to be exact. A young man who happened to be from Japan, of course he knew. He has been informed that a foreigner will accommodate one of the last two free units on the building. Well, that was two weeks ago, now both of the units are occupied with the sudden impulse of surge of population in the city. There are more immigrants than those who leave the city anyway.

Looking at the young man. He wonders if he really is a Japanese or having the genuine blood of one. Although he has not seen much of them; only occasional tourist. He is pretty sure that this one does not look like of pure breed; maybe biracial he concluded. Although his physical appearances proposed interest, Julien wonders more of the reason why he moved on the first place. What could possibly his business in this country? Judging from how he talks and his actions; He can tell that the young man has been staying in the city for only few days. He must have arrived either this week or last week only. Yes; he can tell. He was born in the same city, grew up and aged on it. It was his his experiences of which a simple interaction he is able to provide his own appraisal on people. But Julien knew that he was pretty intrigued with this stranger.

"Ahmm... I'm Tsuchuira, Ryotaro Mr.?" He also raised his right hand forward. Both men settled to a hand shake. The man physically may be around his late thirty's or early forty's, so his conclusions were true. He looks flashy for an old man he thought. And looks kind of a very happy man. He is a tall man with brown hair which are shiny brushed up to the back of his head. The shine may had caused by the hair gel or maybe hair wax or just anything he must have applied to his hair. Ryotaro thought that it was funny, but aside from his hair. The man despite his age does not look dreadful.

"Tsu-tsu, tsu, ra? Ryo? Which of which is your family name?" The old man asked with both puzzlement and irritation on his face.

"Tsuchiura sir," Ryoutaro answered politely.

"So you are mister Tsu, tsu-chuir-ra." the man spoke the name slower with stress in the Tsu-chiu syllables. "Your name is rather awkward young man" the man now is smiling upon uttering his comment.

"Not where I came from." Ryotaro blurted with a simple shrug from his shoulders.

Cardoso laughed on the young man's answer. "Of course you are right, but you are in France now. So that name is quite rare"

The Japanese man is struck on the old man's comment. But realizing that what he was saying is rather true. He just sigh and answer in a lower volume but just low enough to be heard by his companion which is just about two feet away. "Probably" having to pause for a moment, "this place is really different from my homeland." He added with such haziness seen through his eyes but ironically, was able to put a gentle smile along side with it.

Silence floated between the two men. If it is on how the conversation has gone through; if it is about the words that are said and the meaning behind it. Or the emotions that are fleeted on them. Whatever the reason is, Ryotaro could not find any words to pacify his thoughts. His thoughts of his life he left two days before yesterday. Although, the silence did not last long enough for him to be completely drowned in his thoughts.

"Where are you heading young man?" Julien is able to start a new conversation.

"I'm out for lunch mister." Ryotaro answered politely

"Oh really! Why don't you join me for lunch. My daughter is a good cook. Might as well join us instead." Cardoso offered the young man cheerfully.

"I believe I have to refuse the offer sir, I wanted to stroll the place, as well as explore your cuisines on my own accord. Perhaps, some other time"

"If that is what you want," Julien answered Tsuchiura while his chin being caressed ny his own pointing finger and his thumb; moving it on a downward motion allowing his fingers take the route of the shape of his chin which has a simple curve carved on his square jaw. "But let me tell you that if you want to experience real Parisian cooking, you should visit my place some time. After all, I am your land lord." the older male added.

Ryotaro found his legs drawn together together with his feet and both his hands on the side of his upper legs. Inching his head forward with his upper body. Moving them lower and finally made it to a bow. "Well, thank you for your hospitality sir. I can assure that I am safe at your hands"

Cardoso is startled for about three seconds. He blink four or five times. Momentarily, Cadoso chuckled into a laugh. "Ha,ha, ha, you really don't need to do such thing here, we address one another with a kiss."

'A kiss?' Ryotaro still on a bow stature is very surprise on what the man has said. What does he mean by a kiss? Does he mean something like that? Who should do the kissing? And there is no way he would want to kiss this old man, or let the kiss him. Or where should they kiss?

Mistral, notice the puzzlement on Ryotaro's face which accompanied by daze of embarrassment. Although he is quite amuse on the expression the younger male is showing him. He could tell that the younger male may had blushed or somehow nervous. Guilt take over him and better yet explain the whole thing and stop torturing the samurai boy.

"Don't worry my Japanese friend. What I really mean is not a real kiss at all. Although some are doing such a thing. But touching each other's cheek would just do good."

'Cheek to cheek? It is about cheeks this time,is it a good thing that it does not include lips?' Ryotaro blurted a thought.

"It is usually how women address each other or a female to another male, and vice versa. For us men, especially for you my lad. A hand shake will do just fine." Julien note a smile by the end of his sentence raising his hand on the atmosphere and offering it to the younger male. Ryotaro grab the older male's hands and proceed to a hand shake.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cardoso, I'll always remember your words"

"You should better get going now young man"

"I think I should, goodbye Mr. Cardoso"

"You take good care of yourself." Ryotaro started walking to the main gate but did not fail to turn his back a little and give the old man a wave but not likely. It is most likely just a simple raise of his right hand. Then he continued on his walk putting his hands on both pockets of his pants.

Mistral smiled to himself as he saw Ryotaro walked away. "He is really good-looking and a very fine man. Yes! he does look very promising." Nodding on his own comment.

"Reminds me of myself during my days."

Upon those words said to his self, Cardoso started walking down the hallway.

Ryotaro proceeds on his walk. He already scouted the place few days ago, a day after he arrived in Paris At least he knew his way to his new school. Tsuchuira, Ryoutaro now eighteen found himself walking in one of the streets of Paris. Who would have thought that for a general-student like him will find his way wandering in one of the places of which western classical music had its humble beginnings. He was in a place where all of the music students of Seisou Academy, the elite secondary music school in Japan, has always been dreaming to set their foot to.

He came in the same school, where the musical geniuses of his country were nurtured. But he was not one of those who were directly trained, as to say; not part of the curriculum. He graduated on the same school; but he was still a general-education student. Being general by means that he is educated in a way regular schools in Japan will; with not much specialization in any music instruments. He has not encountered the pressure of making his playing better or the criticisms of many music expertise. His pressures are on Algebra, Laboratory works, Club activities and all sorts of papers, same pressure as what other regular High School students had experienced. But that was an old story. After two years of being let's say general, circumstances on his second year put him back to music scene.

Looking at the scenery on his left, on his right and on the path where he is heading; he could not deny the marvel he is sensing. Ryotaro knew it; as what everybody know about it. Paris is definitely beautiful, breathe taking indeed. He has not yet seen the Eiffel Tower and all the Cathedrals and other marvelous building on which he has known and what had said to him. But with his simple stroll in an avenue of the city, he still could feel the captivated essence of the place. The old streets made of stones and all the houses and mini infrastructure adorned with all the colors of life and distinction. The texture and the shape carved in symmetry of grace. The trees which has grown together with cycle coarse of history; filling the spaces of which the man-made marvels fail to cover.

On this place where milestone of man and blessings of nature propose harmony and melody together, this as what he thought is a place where any man would not want to step their foot out. But even with those realizations; Ryoutaro find himself the least satisfied.

Ryotaro's expected short trip to restaurant took one and half hour. The mere search for a place has become a good opportunity to observe the place and its citizens. Aside from being drown in thoughts, Ryotaro can't seem to find the place which suit his taste. He is not the type who is very meticulous about which place he could eat. But this time, he is rather picky. Aside from the name of the establishment, he even considered its menu. He has looked the place for its design to and even scan the number of costumers; making sure if the number is not too large or too small. Glancing at every restaurant he passed by, sometimes even entering the place; finally Ryotaro find a place which satisfies his preference.

_Croissiante, _with elaborate italic roman lettering, the sign is rather too small for the place. But not small enough to be noticed by incoming customers. It is located on the first floor of a five story building. Painted in red; it is obvious that the remaining levels of the building are either offices or units of apartment. Staircases made from bricks wooden ridges are located on the side of the structure. He chose to eat outdoors where round tables and wide chairs are arranged in front of the place just beside the street. At a glance, one could tell that it is an extension of the restaurant.

Ryotaro wanted to gaze upon a refreshing scenery while he is eating his meal. It is not that interior design is bad; in fact the interior is promising. The set of furnitures on the outside is the same; same round tables covered in a red cloth with golden flower prints, same wide brown wooden chairs. Their were paintings hanging on the wall. And several plants scattered on its sides. And also at its center; a grand piano and a golden chair is standing side. The elevated platform where the piano stands is made of bricks; its floor is not covered with reddish brown tiles like the rest of the restaurant. Instead; stones and crystals scattered on the floor.

Ryotaro has find the cuisine he wished to taste. He is not going to eat the usual French cuisines he had savored in Japan. As what he said to Julien earlier; Ryotaro wanted to discover those different cuisines by himself. He never had the trouble in pronouncing the dishes' names, he had learned enough about the French language that he could read the symbols and talk with the language minimally. Although he is much more comfortable in English than in French.

_He was done with the main course. Yet his meal isn't finished for he also ordered himself something for desert. As to when a sweet was placed on his table he suddenly heard a sound from the restaurant. Despite its simplicity, Ryotaro could tell that the sound relaxes him. _

_He has never been this relax for a long time. Not only after his arrival in Paris but even before when he was still in Japan. There is no music could have made him feel this serenity before; not even the melody he hears in Chopin's Tristesse produced by the strings of magical violin. Neither did he encounter such when he hears his own, live or through a record; nor his mother's playing is of different warmth. Even all the most respectable pianists of whom he admired could not produce a sound more divine than this. No, only that sound from the violin could he feels intensively all these fleeting emotions. Yet, this sound is unique of its own. But how does this simple play of yet a beautiful song could have made his soul repulse? There are no tricks, much to say no intensity; furthermore, imperfect. Despite its grace, the notes are imperfect and simple, way too much plain. But it could be its simplicity that has brought through these feedbacks from his own soul; that made his own time stop. Not even bothering to touch his food; Ryotaro laid into the melody. But he could not still find the reason what makes this sound special? Could it be the piano? Perhaps it is the piano, for he has not love any sound in the world more than the melody of this 88-key musical instrument._

_He laid longer to the song; but as he closed his eyes shutting the world outside did he realize that the piano is not alone. There he hears yet another sound; a voice. A voice something he could not describe nor remember; which for him is more awkward for it is clear that it was only the tune of the piano is heard by his ears. But the voice is something only his heart could translate._

_He remains steady until the sound ended. Realizing that he could not hear no more note; Ryotaro whipped his head to reality. He scooped a portion of his desert and put it on his mouth. A couple of chews; he placed the spoon back to the container; stand up to his chair; walk over the entrance of the restaurant. 'What the hell am I doing? The person may had left that piano' he thought. But his body is doing the opposite. He peaked over the platform where the piano is standing. He saw the platform still decorated with colors, the golden chair and the grand piano. But there is no person, no man, no woman or even a child. It is exactly how it looked like just before he started his meal._

He was about to go back to his table to finish his desert when he heard yet another sound. A sound that came from the ground or to be more accurate,it came from where his right foot had stepped into. Curious about it, he lift his right foot and there he sees a silver coin lying on the ground. He bends his knees and reaches his right hand to the ground until his fingers touches the edges of the coin; gradually picking it up.

"Thank you for picking that for me." a voice came calling. Ryotaro still bended on his knees tilted is head upward to his right. He gazed upon a visage of a woman. She is standing slightly bent looking at Ryotaro's direction; both her hands on her back. She is wearing a green sheathe dress with black sleeves printed in white and black. The dress was cut cleaned and straight until it touches her knees.

She has short light brown hair that curls into her shoulders. A smile is painted into the her pale face making her dark eyes seen more evidently.

Ryotaro simply look at the woman with confusion. She must have sense that she won't get any answer from the stranger and so.

"That penny, that is my penny." pointing her finger downward into what Ryotaro was holding.

Ryotaro now aware of the situation rise to his knees and hand down the silver chip to the woman.

"Ahmmm... Sorry about that, here is your coin."

The brunette took her money cheerfully.

"It would do just fine, I have to thank you again for picking my penny... I haven't seen you before. Are you new here or just one of occasional visitors?" the woman questioned.

"I just moved yesterday, I live in one of the pads here." Ryotaro answered with caution.

"I see, if that is the case. I may bump into you in the following days."

"Perhaps." Although his eye brows were raised, Ryotaro remarked with coy.

"Oh, I better head now. Father must be very hungry. See you around." Ryotaro was not able to give his feedback to the girl for the stranger ended the conversation while retreating her way to the west. He then go back to his table for he still have an ice toukette to finish.

After eating his lunch meal. Ryotaro withdraw to his walk. He had seen more of the main street glancing at every establishment, taking note where it is located. He made sure he is being familiar in the shortcuts and turns of the compound. Entering every drive and exploring them. He is not satisfied until he discovers every entrance and exits of each path he encounters. Even with the sun very high that its heat touches his skin; he never bothered. He is used on being soaked in sun rays anyway.

The mere reason on which his pale complexion that used to rival snow flakes of winter has vanished into tan is because of his days in the field. Although his skin slowly returning to its original color now that he has taken breaks in sports; his body is rather adopted to it; walking under the sun has never been a trouble.

Finally, now tired of his activity; he went to the nearest park and sat on one of the wooden bench. He sit on it lazily as in slouching; his legs far apart; foot rested on his heels; his arms on top of the leaning board of the bench; his head tilted upward looking at th sky.

"The clouds are high today" he sighed.

He took a sipped of his Cola which he purchased in a vend machine earlier. He place the can on the side of the bench. He then rearranged the way he is seated, moving his body upward looking for a more comfortable position. He stretch his legs forward and cross his feet and place both of his hands on the back of his head.

_And once again, little big Ryotaro has sprouted a battle of fire and ice at the core of his mind. He wonders about all the person he had left in Japan; there are few whom he did not have to worry much. Like his family who has been grateful about him moving. His family who had always hoped great things about him; whom he never failed. He wonders about his father; now that he is away. There mornings will surely be quiet now. Not a chance, contradicting his thought earlier, his little brother with his cheerful persona there surely be no dull moments. His older sister; surely now that he's gone; he wonders whom will she bug then. His grandfather, his number one fan, or rather his manager. Could he find another person whom he can shoot with his video camera? And of course, his mother. Her loving care that is reflected on the sound of every palpate of their grand at home. The very melody which he heard even before his awareness and even after that. The music he first fell in love to. _

_Then he shifted his thoughts to his other bonds; of which are not founded with blood. His bestfriend, his partner in the field. He reminisce those days where they strategized their games and make combinations that will surely win them a point. Now he think about his former team mates. The ones he left; whom he surprised when he realize to himself that he can no longer commit a hundred percent in their game. If the circumstances two years ago had not happened, he wonders about where his life is heading now. Would he had entered any of the university that had scouted him. Or maybe, he must also had dwelt his foot in the same ground as he is now. Only for a different reason, pursuing a different career. He thought, will he also conquer the world soccer like the way he is trying to dominate the music universe. _

_Still forseeing illusions of his past. Now he wondered about the strings of events that happened for the past two years. It was in these two years on which his life in notes and melody echoed back in his days. It was on those years he met the many music devotees on which he had shared perhaps his most passionate performances. They are of different sorts; from a perfect liar, to a bashful beauty, an out of this world parody, an enchanting listener, laughter bringer. _

_The gifted narcissist; his rival. Ryou remembered how his opinions always differ from him. To a certain bluenette, Europe is the only place where he could play to his fullest; to Ryotaro, skills is not defined place; most especially in that place, his home... But why is that Ryo is here and the other isn't? For all those years, he didn't know how... But it was all those twist and turns of the strangest affairs that brought him to the land of strangeness and unfamiliarity and left the other in the land of the rising sun._

_And lastly, he thought about the soulful beginner. Although what really reminds him of her are pains; he never denied that those days were the most magical, enchanting and wonderful. It was on those days where his music was revived by a certain Paganini; of which the same Paganini who took his soul from him. The mere reason why he is here right now. And though far away; her shadow still haunts him._

_He had the same thoughts, same questions, and as how it always ended, no answers..._

Ryotaro stand up, he put both his hands on his pants' pockets. Started taking steps again; not paying much attention to his environment. He walks with steadfast on his legs crawling to his toes. Following the directions on which the path of stones leads him. He made his turn to his left where another trail of stones lined with pines on both sides.

"Oh! that hurts..."

Ryotaro halt for he had felt that he may perhaps had bumped into something. Looking down, he saw a girl on the ground touching her nose, he eyes close uptight and frowns between her eyebrows. "Aww,aww,aww" she is mumbling. One could know that she looks to be in some sort of pain.

"Sorry about that." Ryotaro uttered realizing that what happened to the other person is his own doing. The young woman stop from mumbling and touching her nose. She opened her jaded eyes; now Ryotaro can see her features much better. Her hair is red; but not of how the roses bloom. Much more of the color of a flame; with shades of orange. Her skin is almost of the same color as his, fair of you call it. But hers is much lighter. He is tiny which is ironic to her round face, but much to say she is fleshy so the irony is being neutralized.

The girl gained her composure realizing of her situation. She looked up and soon her green eyes did not take its gaze away from the stranger.

"Let me help you with that"

Ryotaro slightly bends his left leg adjusting his torso downward as he is offering his right hand to the person under him. Before the other could reach his hands; out of nowhere he received a slam of a heavy fist on his left cheek. Ryotaro was forcefully retreated backwards on the impact he received from the punch. It did not make him fall to the ground but strong enough for him to take few steps backward. Not letting his guard down, in a second he stands on his feet straight and is able to see clearly the incoming opponent. He raised his legs giving the other man a kick to his belly. Now the other male is seated on the ground. Two other men help him to get up. "Looks like you are in a fight" the other muttered. "Just shut up and help me with this one, he's too strong!" The guy who attacked him now is talking. Now there are three of them on a fighting post is ready to take on Ryotaro.

"Will you freaking stop!" the redhead girl cried out as she tries to get up.

"But Belle, this bastard hurt you." the guy who attacked Ryotaro reasoned.

"It was an accident." Ryotaro declared still caressing his left cheek.

The three males look into the girl known as Belle with a questioning look.

"What he is saying is true." Belle said back. She then walk forward Ryotaro, take an orange handkerchief of which a rose is printed on its four sides and hand over to him.

"You don't need to bother, and it would only cause you inconvenience if I stain your handkerchief." He chuckled.

"No, it was my brother's doing why you get this. I feel responsible" she said in low voice...

"You don't have to. It can't be help that others are having misconceptions"

"Mariabelle!" the girl cried as how a child will answer which of the toys he likes.

"..."

"My name is Mariabelle." she said again.

Before Ryotaro can give the other his introductions. A male voice interrupted their conversation.

"If you are going to tame my sister, you better give a good impression to the brother first"

Ryotaro look at the other male. Judging from his appearances; it could not be denied that he is Mariabelle's brother. Same red fiery hair and green eyes. Only he does not look short as to say the least, he is only about two inches shorter than Ryotaro.

"Ah I see, I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro." he said raising his hand forward offering the other a hand shake.

"Are you some kind of a child with rich upbringing? I'm sorry but people like us never do hand shakes. My name is Marco Savati, I prefer if you call me Marco" he said with much confidence yet annoyance on his face.

Ryotaro was confused about what the French boy had said to him. But it could be impossible what Julien told him is not true. Perhaps this were the kind of youth who mostly rebel in the norms of society. It is no big deal, people like this exist everywhere, there are of course teenagers in Japan who do not vow as much as Italians who do not engage to hand shakes.

"I am just being polite, Marco..."

The two other male also joined the conversation.

"My name is Lucas." the blond with gray recited pointing his thumb into his chest.

"Don't mind what Marco had told you, I am Mychio." another blond guy; slightly shorter than the other; this time with dark blue eyes; announced while raising his right hand of which Ryotaro grab and shake.

"What kind of show-off is that Mychio?" Mariabelle chuckled to Mychio of which he just answered with a grin.

"Your name is long, what would you want us to call you?" Marco interrupted as he gives the new kid another question.

"Tsuchiura would serve me well." Ryotaro preferred to be called in his family name, for new acquaintances, it will be enough and of course he was used to be called one.

"Tsuchiura..." Mariabelle thought she spoke soft enough and yet she was heard by the group. The blood on her cheeks came rushing when the males look at her.

"Are you here to play soccer?" Ryotaro had finally asked the question he was yearning, he had seen Mychio holding the ball earlier but could not bring up the subject.

"Well yes. We are here to practice. We are some kind part of the league. Do you want to mingle with us?" Lucas asked.

"Ahmm... I had been playing soccer in the past. But I am not quite sure if this would be the right time. I..."

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you. It is the least we could do for the trouble we cause you." Marco shut Ryotaro before he could even finish his sentence.

What Ryotaro hate the most are people underestimating him. He has always hated those people who thinks full of themselves.

"So we really don't need to be serious right? I guess I also need some exercise." Ryotaro answered

"So its settled then! Let's hurry to get into the field. The others must be waiting!" who could it be but the cheerful, childlike Mychio.

The group retreated to their way to the field. The Savati siblings leading the way followed by the two blonds who are walking beside Ryotaro. While the other two is talking occasionally with Ryotaro about the city of which the other is eager to hear; he noticed that Mariabelle is taking glances of them, or maybe him. Instead of making an issue over it; he shrugged it as a maiden's curiosity.

After a walk from the other side of the park. They finally reached the soccer field. There on the field are waiting seven other men. Most probably members of the soccer team. At a glance, one would think that they are players of a college varsity team with their built body and exercises. But what would a varsity team do training in a public field anyway? They only have three balls; never have the proper equipment; nor a coach. They appear more of group of boys enjoying a typical game of soccer. With all factors in accord; most of those who had thought about the former are diverted to the later.

Ryotaro was introduced to the other players. They had a little chat on which includes little history of what happened earlier having Mariabelle and Mychio the story-tellers. After a few talks; they had decided to play a little practice game in teams of five. Because of the excess number of players; since Ryotaro joined in, Lucas did not need to participate in nthe game. Instead, he was assigned to be the referee, scorer and announcer.

As what is expected, Ryotaro and Marco are on opposing team. So let the game begin...

Ryotaro is fired up at the start of the game. Without hesitations, he attacks the other team with his tricks and instincts. Marco give him a direct challenge of which Rytaro accepted with no hesitations. Bringing his game up, Ryotaro steals the ball from Marco's defensive feet in a blink of an eye. Moving at the speed of light he reaches nearer and nearer to the goal passing through all the other players. When he is satisfied with the distance; he bring all his strength on his legs and perform the _starlight kick._ GOAL!

"Goal!" Ryotaro announced while clenching his fist elbowed inwardly.

The other men playing with him are startled on what he had just done. Mariabelle burst into joyous screams and rapid jumps looking really amazed on what the samurai had done. She then run towards Ryotaro and tripped into a giggle.

"Oh my Tsuchiura, you are amazing." she said excitedly.

"It was just one goal." Ryotaro said quite humbly

"It does not look ordinary to me! I mean the speed and how you take the ball from brother. I mean, I thought brother is the best soccer player in the world. And then you kick it as it reaches the goal. Everything is ingenious!"

"Tsuchiura you are really good! Will you teach me to do that?" Mychio joined in in the conversation. Ryotaro being as his self as always could not digest all the compliments and just give them a shrug. The number of admiration has increased as the others as well came to cheer him. Ryotaro could not help but be embarrassed, any moment now he could blush or look really annoyed.

"Hey Jacques, looks like your chances on Mariabelle has gotten lower than 1%" one of the two players on Marco's team who has been observing the drama said to his companion.

"Shut up Enrique! you are just pissed off because he passed through on your defense."

"You must be referring to yourself as well"

"I told you to shut up!"

"That game is not yet over!" Marco announced "That won't happen again!" he added smirking.

"Let's find out!" Ryotaro replied also smiling.

And so the group of aspiring athletes retreated to running in the field, tossing the ball with their body and head and kicking it with all their might. And with those seconds, minutes that had turned into two whole hours had been the most enjoying activity Ryotaro had in the day. A feeling of enjoyment, no anxiety, no worries; just having fun. In the end, he might had choose to leave the field in professional basis. But soccer will always have a place in his heart. But with this simple exercises did his stress of the day worn out even for two hours. So, it was not only the stage of which can drag him to wonderland. Especially now that the stage has abandoned him again, it was the field that provided him a thing of Paganini took away from him, the feeling to belong...

"That is a good game" Marco almost had a hard time saying the words straight between his breathes

"I suppose it was, it was nice" Ryotaro replied

"Here are your refreshments!" Mariabelle handed down bottle of water to each player

"Ah.. thank you" Ryotaro said to the lady as he opened the bottle and drink up its contents

"Hey Tsuchiu, have you decided to join our team. You said you enjoyed playing with us and I bet all of us feel the same. So I guess you are officially member of this team." Mychio proposed just after he drink his water. Because of the intensity of his talk, droplets of the liquid he put on his mouth earlier came flushing while doing the act.

"I can't give any direct answer, you see I have other commitments."

"Why? Are you already a member of a varsity team?" Enrique uttered with sarcasm

"No, not at all. And I am not planning to join one"

"It is quite odd, I could say that your level is of a college varsity or a pro? But I think it is rather a good thing right?" Mychio now analyzing his thoughts by himself paused for a minute. "for you can join us!" he added childlike and merrily.

"I also see no problem about that. All of us here have different backgrounds. Some of us are already working after finishing High School but there are also students. Like Jacques for example, his school is one of the best four soccer team in the country. But he denied the invitation of the coach and their scholarship grant." Enrique reasoned

"Because it is more fun to play with you guys." Jacques responded on the comment about him.

"I'll think about it. But I think I better go now for it is getting late already. You see I still have chores left unfinished" Ryotaro said as he stand up from the grass field they are sitting.

"Are we going to see you again?" Mariabelle asked

"I'm just around. And did I said I enjoyed playing with you guys?"

Upon hearing this words, Mariabelle's lips turned into a big smile.

"Hey Tsuchiura" Marco said raising his right hand forward as to offer Ryotaro a hand shake. "Let's play another good game next time" he ended.

"Let's find out" Ryotaro grabbed the others hand as they moved into hand shake.

He then started retreating but not forgetting to wince a wave to his new friends. Ryotaro started walking in the direction of the setting sun. 'I haven't decided how will I arrange the sofa.' He continues on his journey; wearing his faith on where the stones will lead him.

When he can no longer see the silhouette of Ryotaro nor his team mates are around. Marco is ready to start his ritual of teasing her sister.

"Belle, you are acting strange today"

"Brother, I am not! There is nothing wrong with me"

"You are strangely quiet and all of the sudden someone you just burst out into laughter... You like him don't you?"

"But he's not French"

Marco is startled on his sister's answer. Now that she is more straightforward; Marco can tell that something is really out of the ordinary.

"Since did we care anyway" Marco answered giving his sister a genuine smile.

His journey returning to his pad took shorter than he expected. He concluded that it was the cause of the of his growing familiarity in the place. On his way to the building, Julien Cardoso welcomes him waiting at the gate.

"Mr. Tsuchiura, I didn't expect you coming home late." Julien greeted.

It is already dusk when Ryotaro arrived; he'd expected his new tenant to be home before sunset. That is why the reason he waited in the gate long in the afternoon.

"Am I, is this time late already in Paris?"

"No, not at all. I just expected you to be a lot earlier. You said you were only out for lunch." the old man confessed.

"You'll never know what is in store for you. Things around here are more interesting than what are written on books"

"It seems to me that you had enjoyed Paris, even in a little neighborhood like ours. How about join my family for dinner?"

"But Mister that is too much"

"Didn't I told you my daughter is a good cook. And besides, there is nothing special about it. I always invited my new tenants for a good meal. It is a some kind of a tradition for me." he paused taking a better look to the other man "And you really look exhausted. It appears to me that you need a good rest. Let alone prepare your meal or go out for food"

"Mister..."

"No buts! It is my pleasure. Is seven-thirty fine with you?"

Ryotaro sighed "Thank you sir I think seven-thirty is great."

"I'll see you then"

The two generations of men depart going to each other's place.

"Have you done all the preparations?" Julien asked his wife.

"Why are you so anxious about this tenant anyway? You don't have to worry I'll be as lovely and as hospitable as always. You look very excited." Theodora, Julien Cardoso's beloved wife answered back. She has brown curly hair; she always prefer it to be pulled back on the back of his head wearing a flower ornament with it.

"I am not excited!" he protested

"Of course father is excited; he had always enjoyed talking to young men. He always thought they are his long lost son or something." Magali, Cardoso's daughter had the hair, the eyes, the nose the same as her mother; almost getting the face of hers if only Juliens's lips, thin as a sheath of gold, is not painted on Magali's face.

"Is my lovely daughter getting jealous? have you finished the Carbonara sauce anyway? I still didn't get it why do we have to eat Italian today when we have a foreign guest."

"Working on it. Will you lend me a hand and get the milk I need. About your comment, It was you who wanted to eat pasta tonight. You even specified Italian cooking. Don't worry I baked some buttered croissants." Magali still working on the carbonara sauce had started preparing the ground beef and bacon of which she sauted earlier in dry white wine. She mixes it with the fresh beaten eggs she also set aside earlier. Pouring the milk on the sauce she realized that she had not chopped the tomatoes and the parsleys yet. She takes the knife and the slicing board and starts doing the task, few more tick tocks and it is seven-thirty.

Few knocks on the door caught Julien Cardoso's attention. "This must be him" he uttered as he stands up from the sofa. Opening the door he sees the young Japanese man standing in the doorway. They made few greetings as Julien invited his guest to the dining table. Of which he is greeted by Theodora.

"Are you the young man? Oh you look so adorable, no wonder Julien is anxious to have a dinner with you." Theodora said to Ryotaro as she place his hands on both of his cheeks. She looks very happy seeing their visitor. She moves her face to the side of Ryotaro's cheeks as it touches hers and did the same to the other side. 'So this is cheek-to-cheek', the teenager thought.

"You never told us that he is a foreigner Julien, oh I forgot my manners. My name is Theodora, Juliens's unfortunate wife. You can call me Aunt Theodora. What is your name?"

Ryotaro thought about what the older female said. He must have called her Theodora-san or in her case, maybe obasan will do.

"Tsuchiura, Ryotaro Tsuchiura" Julien interrupted smirking. He is relieved that his wife like the young man. Well, as she said. She will be as lovely and hospitable as always. Perhaps, that is what the Cardoso's are most famous for, their hospitality.

Magali heard the commotion on the dining room. She knows that their guest has arrived. Good thing she finished preparing the sauce. Holding the bowl of carbonara sauce; she started moving from kitchen to the dining room. Upon seeing the man with her parents; She can't help but smile.

"Oh it's you! I didn't expect to see you sooner" she said while placing the bowl in the table.

"Wait, wait, wait... You know each other?" Theodora asked confused.

Ryotaro still mystified about the girl tried to review his memories.

"Ah... We bump into each other in a restaurant earlier." Ryotaro remembered the scene earlier explained casually.

"He was the one whom I told you about. You know, the one who picked my penny." she added

"I see, so I it seems you already meet each other. This is Tsuchiura Ryotaro, our Japanese friend." Julien introduce Ryotaro moving his hand on Ryotaro's direction. He did the same on Magali's case. "This is my daughter; Magali Cardoso"

"Will you stop your formality father. I suppose I already told you not to call me by that name." She responded annoyed, then facing Ryotaro, "Call me Maggy."

"The food is waiting. I propose that we should start our dinner."

The dinner is light and casual. Although Ryotaro was uncomfortable at first; he was able to relax eventually. 'The Cardoso's are funny, ahm I mean a happy family' he thought. The conversation they had is light and casual. Julien and Theodora talking the most; they had been telling tales about their lives which still surprises Maggy. There are still things she does not know about her parents. They had talked about Maggy's cooking, French food, and ask Ryotaro occasionally about Japanese life.

"Aren't you too young to be that far away from home? I mean this is a foreign land. You are not familiar to the ways here. Wouldn't it not hurt you to be here all alone" Theodora ask the new tenant

"Oh I am not really alone. My godmother lives in London. If it is not for her, I wouldn't be here."

"Oh I see, so the woman who negotiated with me is your godmother. Anyway, you said you are here to study. I believe you are in college; what particular field are you pursuing?" Julien asked

"Music," Ryotaro said expressionless, monotone yet soft "I play the piano." he ended.

"Oh really! Don't tell me you are one of the music students of the university nearby" Theodora cried amazed of the discovery.

"I suppose I am"

"Oh Magali. Isn't it nice to have a pianist in our building. You can ask him to train you so you can improve your playing." Theodora said excitedly

"You play the piano?... Since when?" Ryotaro asked Maggy, somehow he is always curious when it comes to music.

"Just a few years back. My ex-boyfriend taught me." The young woman answered the question casually.

Ryotaro is struck on the information he found out. But even with the sudden silence; the table instantly gained its joyous conversation. Ryotaro found himself enjoying the time he had with the Cardoso's. When the meal has ended; Julien insisted for Ryotaro to stay but he told them that he is quite tired and need some sleep. That is what someone will get for walking non-stop in the sun; involving in a fist fight and play soccer without any breaks. Magali escorted him to the door.

"Well, thank you for coming. It's been a while since our family had a good company." Magali thanked the Asian man.

"Does your family always had visitors before?"

"My father loves inviting people. Our house had always been full of visitors. That is why I was trained to cook"

"That was a good training, your cooking is real good."

After saying his compliment; Ryotaro received a kiss to his left cheek from the brunette. This sends both his cheeks to blush. Maggy is pleased on the other's reaction.

"You are more innocent than I thought" she said teasingly

"What was that for?"

"It's a thank you kiss, for picking my penny and for a nice evening. Goodnight!" She said as she rush inside their pad.

"Goodnight" Ryotaro retorted as Maggy closed the door.

He then started walking down the hallway and this time; he used the elevator to get into his pad's floor level.

When Ryotaro arrived in his pad. He changed to his pajamas immediately. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He lies down on his bed scanning his memories. Looking at the darkness; the recent events on that day flashes in his mind. He had seen the new place he will live in; it is a wondrous place he thought. He remembers meeting the people of the city; he has nice neighbors; he gained some soccer buddies. He realized that the day did not turn to a disappointment . It was a good day, a very good day. Analyzing them deeper; 'I'm gonna be fine' he whispered.

_Of all the things that happened to him that day. There is sill one ting that remains a mystery. The sound; the most beautiful melody he had heard for a such long time. He closed his eyes and fall into a deep slumber; the sound of the piano still ringing deep within his soul._

-MORE-

**Author's Note! **(I suppose I need to explain a lot of things...)

**I think I had written quite a long chappie. I have no idea how it went this way. When I was thinking about it; I even wondered how it would make five pages. Well, I hope many of you weren't bored. **

So I finally revealed the setting. If you ask me why I did not choose Vienna? Well, let's start with I don't have much idea about that city. And it does not have some factors that I needed for this story.

Actually, I originally decided to have an Italian city like Rome or Florence. But it has to be Paris...


	3. 2nd Chapter

So here is the 2nd chapter, It took me shorter than I expected. But here it is, Still part of setting-up, But I suggest you to read this so you can better comprehend the following chapters. I know the first chap is a crap but this is just semi-crap. I hope this chapter won't bore you..

I dedicate this chapter to _**Lady-von-Strife "Shiori-chan"**_, my **new number one supporter**... (Looks like Lady-Von-Bielefeld "Bigor" has been "Missing-in-Action" for some time now... Wherever you are, you can stay there for all I care..) Haha... and also to my dear friend _**Imari**_, I know how badly you want your name featured here...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LCDO nor the compositions featured in this story...

**

* * *

You Raise Me Up**

_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter**_

_Is it my heart love till now;__  
For I swear in sight,  
For I never saw true beauty till this night._

A week had passed since Ryotaro arrived in Paris. In those seven days; he had scouted the city besides his neighborhood. As his godmother had suggested; he needs to see the remarkable city.

He had occasional talks with Maggy and the rest of the Cardoso family, Julien loves the young man so much that he always invites him. He also had played with Marco and his other soccer buddies two or three times in those days.

Well, being looked by his godmother; his place is almost complete even before he arrived. Complete appliances; enough furniture; silverwares and kitchenwares; even accessories and decorations were all provided to him. So he did not need to put too much attention in fixing his pad. What his focus is preparing himself for his studies and adopting to the new environment. For these, most of his time was used in engaging at these activities. He's still attending French classes and how he wished that he had chose the language for his electives. He needs to improve his grammar, accent, diction etc. before the classes start. Aside from the occasional conversation with some French citizens, and with his new friends and soccer buddies; he is also reading some French books; and even English books in some cases. He actually preferred the latter language but circumstances struggles him to master French. Watching a good movie in those languages; has also been a good exercise.

Today is Monday; and Ryotaro is right in the middle of eating his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. Ryotaro quickly opted to open the door and 'surprise! surprise!'

"Ryou!" a Japanese woman came

"Obasan..." Ryotaro retorted in surprise, but before he could do any more actions the woman hugged him...

"You had gotten so big..." she paused for a while looking at Ryotaro "What's with your facial expression? You look like you are not happy to see me at all." the woman by then welcomed her way inside and sit in comfort in a sofa.

"Ne obasan, what are you doing here anyway?" Ryo asked the woman as he also seated in one of the sofa.

"Today is your enrollment right?"

"You came all the way here just for that?" Ryotaro reacted in surprise

"What do you mean just for that? I am your godmother for heaven's sake!" Th woman snapped back

"But I am old enough. Of course I can manage a college enrollment. You don't have to tire yourself with these" Ryotaro protested

"Ryou, I promised your mother to look after you. While you are in Paris, I will be your mother. And since I can't be with my son on his first day of school. I could at least accompany him in his enrollment."

"Okay..." Ryotaro surrendered with a sigh which bring fort his godmother on to hugging him.. 'Atleast she's not going with me when the classes start' Ryotaro thought.

"I have such a cute son!" she claimed with so much joy. On the contrary, Ryotaro wasn't excited on the day ahead. He knows pretty well that this woman is a troublemaker in her own league.

Haruka is Ryotaro's godmother. She is his mother's best friend since they were in middle school. As a person; she is young at heart. Pretty much drag in her actions and very manipulative. She is talkative and a spender. She is adventurous for her age. One of her hobby is to babysit Ryotaro, until now...

She got married to an English businessman and had settled in London since Ryotaro was only fourteen years old. Two years ago, her husband died. And yet, she decided to stay in London and run her husband's business. Unfortunately, they never had a child which has always sadden Haruka. On the contrary, she had always treated Ryotaro and his siblings as her own child. But it isn't a secret to everyone that Ryou is her favorite. If she has her way, she would actually claim him as his own and make him move with her four years ago.

The truth is, Haruka probably is one of the saddest person when Ryotaro had stopped playing the piano in public. Being a witness of the boy's development, Haruka had always anticipated the day when Ryotaro will hold concerts in coliseums and opera houses. So, when she found out that Ryotaro returned into playing; she offered Ryo's mother to take over his education. Technically; one of the causes why Ryotaro is now in Paris is because of Haruka's doing.

And so, Ryotaro with his godmother, went to his new University and enrolled for a Music program. The process could have been cut short if it wasn't for her Obasan's being very picky and meticulous with Ryotaro's plan of studies. She was actually more anxious than Ryotaro. She was very active in giving all her suggestions to the teen.

"What are these choices for Physical Education?" Haruka was complaining looking at Ryotaro's choices on his subjects. There in the form were written: First Choice; Soccer, Second Choice: Baskeball, Third Choice: American Football, Fourth Choice: Tennis

"Is there anything that doesn't involve any ball? You need to bring some culture." she added. Momentarily; she changed what was written on the form and gave it to Ryo with a warm smile.

Ryo was terrified on what he has been witnessing right in front of his eyes. This couldn't be happening?

There in the form were written: First Choice; Ballroom Dancing, Second Choice: Hip Hop Dancing, Third Choice: Taekwando, Fourth Choice: Soccer... Well, Taekwando isn't bad and it's good that he was still able to get soccer. But what's with the dances? Ryotaro really wanted to protest but to him, all of these are just starting to sink in and he just couldn't think straight of what will happen to him.

On the contrary, the famous Aunt Haruka knows pretty well of what is with Ryo's mind and she doesn't want to lose either.

Ryotaro was so unhappy on what has his Plan of Study had ended up. Aside from his Physical Education; his Aunt Haruka even signed him into some voluntary work. But still, Ryotaro was firmed to push some hard science in his form. Although it may seem unnecessary for his course; Ryo still wanted to take those subjects. Well, he's actually good at those on thr first place. Good thing that his new school knows to value holistic development. After the whole enrollment process. They did a lot of shopping. Well it was his godmother's doing of course. So she dragged Ryotaro in every shop making sure he'll get a new wardrobe. It was a long day indeed. At the least, they got home before nightfall.

It was really a surprise when Ryotaro entered his apartment. Well, there wasn't really much difference when he left it earlier except for the white grand piano in his living room.

"Come on you can touch it. I'm sorry if it is not as beautiful than the one at your room in Japan. I can only provide you a secondhand piano. " Aunt Haruka told Ryotaro.

"Obasan, you really don't have to. I mean, you already provided me a nice place to sleep on, my tuition and this is just too much. I can't accept all of them." Ryotaro answered

"No Ryotaro, I would be very much glad if you'll fulfill your dream. Every pianist needs a piano. After all, I wanted to hear my son to play a piece for me before I have to leave." She said with anticipation. There was a brief silence. Ryotaro is trying to sink all of these things.

"Okay, after all the piano is already here." Ryotaro surrendered as he placed the paper bags on the floor and walked towards the piano.

"Ryotaro, I know as well that you are happy with the piano. I know it because I as well is your mother." Aunt Haruka concluded. Ryotaro didn't have to answer because he knows that what his godmother is saying is true. In minutes, Ryotaro started moving his fingers, and thus a melody flowed in the air. This would be the first time he touched a piano since his arrival. Although he could play into a music store or any establishment around his neighborhood; Ryotaro did not feel like playing at those times. But today is different; he wanted to play. To play a song of gratitude to all the people who believes in him. For those people who is supporting him. A song of gratitude to his godmother who is giving him all the support. But more than that; a gratitude for her faith in him. And so; after a long time, he played a song that his godmother loves to hear from him. For it is the least he could do to make his _mother _happy. Ryotaro pledged by that moment to strive with all his might and be the best pianist he could be. Ryotaro played _Pachelbel's Canon in D Major. _

A week had passed since his enrollment; another week more before the classes starts. Ryotaro's routine has been the same during the succeeding days: French class; English class; Piano playing; Jogging and playing ball games; Movie Marathon; Reading, Couple Chit-chats etc. His focus are more on playing the piano and mastering the languages. Actually, he already had advanced in his French class and has finished English. Ryotaro had met more acquaintances during his stay. One of them is his classmate in his French Training who is also a foreign freshman student. They both concluded that they could be classmates for they both are Music students of the same school. It is not something rare though; their school's Music Program is acclaimed in the world. He expected that his schoolmates can't be all French.

"Tsuchiura, are you planning to attend the Freshmen Night?" Noelio asked his friend Ryotaro.

"Huh? What is that Freshmen Night you are saying?" Ryotaro answered in amazement.

"You didn't know? Everybody in th dorm are talking about it. It is a special party that the school hosted for freshmen students. You know, some kind of gathering so we can all be acquainted with each other. Even students from other colleges are there." Noelio explained to Ryotaro.

"I heard some kind of that gathering in college. (from my sister)" Ryotaro uttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Then you should go!!!" Noelio said excitedly.

"I'll think about it, and when will this party be held?"

"Two Nights before the classes start!" Noelio screamed again, he appears to be more excited than before.

"Come on Tsuchiura, I'll introduce you to my dorm mates and friends; and there will be chicks there."

"Ha? Wa-wait... Why would you think that will motivate me to go?" Ryotaro snorted in shock

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" Noelio asked innocently

"No, I don't have a girlfriend..." Ryotaro admitted bitterly

"Then that's good" Noelio said tapping Ryo's shoulder... "Don't worry. With your looks; it would be easy for you to hit a girl" he added while smiling and all Ryotaro could do is sigh out the situation. Afterwards, Noelio stopped tapping Ryo's shoulder and when Ryotaro looked at his friend; his cheerful expression changed. He looks surprise.

"Tsuchiura, what time is it?" Noelio then asked anxiously

"It's already 5:30" Ryotaro answered him after he took a glance in his wrist watch.

"Oh No!" Noelio shrieked "I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" with a wave, Noelio ran away.

"Okay! See you tomorrow I guess..." Ryotaro cried lazily.

And so, Ryotaro was left alone. He then proceeded to his walk home.

* * *

"_Tsuchiura-kun"_

"_Tsuchiura-kun!.."_

"_Ahh... Yes... Hino... Is there something you want to tell me?" Ryotaro answered as he finally woke into his senses._

"_Nothing really. It's just unusual for you to space out like that." the girl named Hino answered him._

"_Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking about stuffs (you). And It seems I was drowned into them(you)." he explained._

"_Oh I see..."_

"_Don't think about it, it's nothing important." he answered with a gentle smile._

"_Okay, if that's what you said. Shall we start?" _

"_Sure.." he answered with a shrug_

"_Tsuchiura-kun, Thank you for accompanying me to practice."_

"_It's nothing to make fuss about. Anytime Hino; I'll be always glad to help you." he answered her with another warm smile. _

_With a signal, the sound of the piano was fleeting in the music room. Seconds later, it was accompanied by the reverberating sound of the violin. And thus, a harmony is produced. They played __**Bach's Serenade**__..._

* * *

"_Ryou-kun..." She called out to him. Ryotaro was surprised as he saw the girl came running down to him. It's not unusual for her to come to him; but it was unusual for her to call him in his first name. Though greatly surprise; he knows that deep inside he's happy._

"_Eh Ka...Hino, is there something you need?" good thing he was able to give an answer. God knows how embarrassed he'll be if Hino captured him spacing out again._

"_Ne Ryou-kun..." She said a lil hesitant. So he wasn't dreaming a while ago. Kahoko really addressed him in his first name. Ryotaro could only feel is an endless happiness._

" _Com'on Hino, just say it. I'll see what I can do..." he assured her_

"_Ahmmm.... I would like to ask if you can tutor me in math..." she finally said _

"_Geez... Sure! I'll see you after school." he said and accepted the request_

"_Thank You Ryou-kun" she screamed cheerfully_

"_It's nothing big anyway..." he gave her again one of his warm smile and patted her head_

_

* * *

Ryotaro was walking in the pavement with Hino beside him. This isn't unusual. They had always been walking from school together when a chance arises. _

"_Thank you for the fruit shake. Next time it would be my treat."_

"_Okay... Then I'll say thanks in advance." Ryotaro answered_

"_Ryou-kun, can I ask you something?"_

"_Whatever is it Kaho,you know you can tell me anything that is worrying you." after some time elapsed. They dropped all the formality and was natural for them to address each other with their first names._

"_No never mind..." she said forcing a smile_

"_Hey! Something's bothering you. Just let it all out..." he said forcefully "I'm not going to laugh, I promise." he opted out._

"_It's about..." she paused trying to say another word.. "Have you ever been in love?" she then blurted in almost a whisper._

_If there is something how Ryotaro would feel right now, it would shock, confusion, and uneasiness. To answer Kaho's question, of course he had fell in love. He was in love with her for goodness sake. But he wouldn't tell her that. He just can't._

"_Is there someone you like," he paused "or love rather?" he asked in a low voice and he was answered by a nod_

"_Do I know him?" he said next and he was answered by another nod but Kaho wouldn't lay her eyes out of the ground... It was a short silence before he could ask another question..._

"_Is he Tsukimori?..." and then he asked the final question and by this time, Kahoko made an expression. And Ryotaro knew right then what her answer is..._

_

* * *

Ryotaro couldn't look up. He just couldn't face her. She was too close to him and Ryotaro tries his very best to control his self. Tries his best not to kiss her and take advantage of the situation..._

"_I'm sorry Ryou-kun, it was entirely my fault." Kahoko said just after she finished the knotting. _

"_You don't have to blame yourself. It was my choice to jump off. If I didn't do that, you could have been hurt!" he said in defense. "I can't let that happen" he then added in a mute whisper._

"_No Ryou-kun, you protected me again this time. I feel responsible..." she said in worry._

"_Don't worry yourself" he said gently offering his warm smile.. "I wanted to protect you." he said and immediately Kaho's expression change into surprise and bewildered emotions. Initially Ryotaro's expression changed as well. His eyes is now collided with fire and intensity. _

"_I'll always protect you..." he said with firmness and yet with softness. Their eyes locked within that moment. Their souls were absorbed that no one of them could produce a movement._

_The stillness was then put off by the sound of the door opening. Both of them has come to their senses and realized who it was standing in the doorway. It was Len Tsukimori, Kahoko's boyfriend._

"_Len..." was blurted in Kahoko's mouth._

"_I heard that you were involved in an accident so I came here." Len said talking to Kahoko._

"_Don't worry about it, I wasn't hurt or anything." she said in assurance "Ryou-kun came to save me.." she then added in much lower voice_

_Len noticed the bandages wrapped in Ryotaro's right arm. "I see..." he finally said._

_Ryotaro rose from his seat. "I think I have to go now. Thank you Kaho for the bandages." he said cheerfully. Hino couldn't barely answer and just gave him a smile. "Bye Kaho, Tsukimori.." he did his farewell and walk out the room. His steps weren't that loud but it has been emphasized because of the quietness of the room. Or could it be because of the confusing mood that was surrounding the three? Before he could finally get out of the room. He heard Kahoko yelled a goodbye to him. He looked back and smiled. As he gazed back to the room; he noticed another pair of eyes into him. A rather fighting stare is what had welcomed him. _

"_Don't worry...(I know where I stand. She's yours.)"he said to Len and then he walked away._

* * *

"_Do you have permission to be here?" Ryotaro asked Hino with bitterness in his tone._

"_Why do I need permission?" Kahoko asked innocently._

_Ryou thought that he should not push the topic further. Of course what he meant about Kahoko needing a permission is getting Len's approval for seeing him. Ryo then answered her with an assumption._

"_I thought you are with..." _

"_Len is practicing right now... We'll see each other later" she snapped in lower voice_

"_Ah I see..." Ryo answered her but don't know what to do. He knows pretty well that today is their month anniversary, 'Oh great! I'm just so pathetic to even know that' Ryp thought to himself. _

_But Ryo was more pfeeling pity to Kaho, as any normal couple would do they should be dating. But with Len as a boyfriend, it is predicted to end that way. And she was sad._

"_Len is going to Europe." Kaho said out of the blue..._

"_I know..." Ryo sighed._

"_We had a fight.." She uttered another revelation and this left Ryotaro he heard sobs from his companion. And then, he saw tears in her face. Ryotaro was now deeply wounded by the gaze of the girl she love._

"_Kahoko...." he whispered touching her face "Why are you crying?" he asked gently..._

"_I told him that I don't want him to go. He insisted that we can work all of this out but... but... I don't know what happen I just told him that... that..." Kaho can't even talk straight as if she was losing her mind of all the anxiety..._

"_Sheesss..." Ryo was trying his best to calm Kaho which paid eventually. By then, he took his hands off Kahoko. And sit in silence..._

"_I told him everything I feel! Am I becoming a selfish girlfriend demanding such things from him?" she asked looking for assurance_

"_You just became honest. It's good for him to know how you feel." he said to Kahoko in a caring manner._

"_I love him Ryou-kun." she whispered suddenly, Ryou heard her and the next thing he saw is that Kahoko is crying again. Ryotaro's body reacted on its own and put Kaho into a warm embrace. _

"_Don't leave! Stay here Ryou-kun... Don't leave me." Kahoko pleaded below his chin in his chest. It was a voice of desperation and agony which melted Ryou's heart. _

_'I know what I may be doing is wrong! I know that i shouldn't take advantage of all these. I accepted that you are meant for him and not mine. But when you shed a tear, it's something I couldn't bear. If only for this moment I could hold you. Please let me be...'  
_

_"I won't leave you Kaho, I'll always be by your side. I'm never gonna leave you; not now nor ever." he promised to her.  
_

* * *

"_The sun is so beautiful. Don't you think Ryou-kun?" Kaho said without laying his eyes out of the setting sun._

"_You look cheerful today." Ryotaro commented on her _

"_We are going to graduate soon. Time goes by so fast."she said in almost a whisper_

"_Yes it does. But the tickling of the clock is part of life. They say it's another chapter of our lives; that we'll take another step and proceed to our own journeys." he answered her looking at the same sky._

"_Are you talking about college?" Kaho asked, and this time she faced him with her smile._

"_You may look at it in that way." He said quite looking unsure.._

"_Are you excited about going to college?" Kahoko asked innocently_

"_Are you?" Ryou questioned back._

"_Ehem... Of course! But still, I'm also afraid. Three months ago I was quite unsure if I''m going to survive college, or even make it. Especially, back then when Len was planning to go to Europe. Because I knew I'll be sad because there might be things that will change. I thought he really would go then. I don't want him to. I don't want anyone to go. I'm afraid of being left behind." she said with glitters in her eyes._

"_He stayed because of you." Ryotaro uttered with defeat in his voice._

"_He does... And I'm happy he did. Because it means that nothing will change much. I don't like changes like those. I want all my loved ones to stay with me. Len, You and I, Aoi, and even Mori-chan will all be entering the same university. And we'll be schoolmates again. Isn't that nice?" she said cheerfully " Well, Nao-chan and Mio-chan, and Amou-chan may be entering different universities or colleges... Yet, I'm still happy that I would still be able to play with all of you..." she ended in a big smile. Ryotaro could not give her a verbal answer but a smile._

"_Thank you Ryotaro-kun..." Kahoko said in a sudden that shock the hell out of Ryo._

" _For being a good friend and always being there for me.. You know, you're the only person whom I can tell everything. Thank you for listening and always saving me. For your kind words and actions. It's funny that sometimes I think you are spoiling me." she said all her gratitude "Do all that make sense?" she ended with a chuckle. All Ryotaro could do is stare at her. 'She looks very happy.' There was joy and fulfillment in his face. But it didn't last long. Afterwards; dark shadows began to conquer within his eyes. His expression changes into ending and agony. Kahoko stared at him in both wonder and anxiety. Afterwards, Ryotaro's trembling lips began to move..._

"_I'm going to Paris..." he said..._

* * *

Ryotaro opened his eyes. They wandered and scanned his surroundings. Yet all he can sight is darkness.

Ryotaro by then concluded that the sun was down. 'I might had slept too long' he thought. The last thing he remembered is that he laid on the sofa while reading a book. He wasn't planning to sleep on the first place. He gazed upon the room for another time. "I missed the sunset" he whispered to himself. The night, he noticed, is quiet; all he can hear is his breathing. Ryotaro rose to a sitting position. The book he was reading earlier fell in the floor. The sound of the pages and the impact resonated in the quiet room. Ryotaro searched for the book in the darkness with his hands. When he finally found it; he then placed it on his side. Ryotaro sat down for a moment. He never wanted to move. It may be cold and dark but Ryotaro like the solitude the room is offering to him.

Still in the sitting position; Ryotaro placed both his hands to his head grabbing his hair. He kept both of his hands in that position as he bowed down and closed his eyes. Ryotaro knew that he wanted to savor the mood. He knew he wanted to drown yet again; to an everlasting memory or to a calming song. He never wanted it to end; but it has to...

Afterwards, the calmness ended. Ryotaro's eyes widened in surprise with the vibrating sound that hovers the entire room. He bit his lower lip and took his left hand from his head while the other brushed his hair to the back. He then finally stood up and walk few steps and grabbed the phone which has been ringing five times already.

"Hello" Ryo answered lazily

"Hey Tsuchiura! Are you prepared? I'll be heading in the gymnasium now. So I'll just meet you there" the person on the other line said to him.

"Wait Noelio, what are you saying?" Ryo answered puzzled.

"Huh?!!! Don't tell me you forgot?" Noelio's voice was louder that it wake more senses on Ryo.

"What?" he said for a while but initially he remembered "Wait. Is that tonight?" he asked for checking.

"Yes, it's tonight. Okay, so I'll meet you up there. Bye" with that last statement, Noelio hanged up on Ryo.

Ryotaro stared at the phone for seconds before he drop it. How could he forgot about the freshmen night. Ryotaro don't want to go in the first place; but he already made a promise to Noelio. So he never had a choice; a little social gathering won't hurt anyway.

Even with all the loud music, wild crowd and the commotion the event has; Ryotaro was the least please. Perhaps, the only thing he like about the said party would be the drinks....for he knows he needed to doze some alcohol tonight. He still can't bear all the memories that had flashed in him earlier that night. Why does it have to happen tonight of all time? This is supposedly some sort of acquaintance party; but he's not in the mood for some get-to-know session. It is as if the loner in him has been dominating his exterior. Right now; he feels shame in his actions for being an ass-hole tonight. Yes! He admit it that he has completely became a jerk or a kill-joy. He feels shame to all those people trying to communicate with him for straying them away. To some prospect classmates and friends; to some girls and even boys hitting on him; and even to Noelio his friend; never did he become friendly. Rather, has welcomed them a cold shoulder. Well, not in a harsh way but it is so not him not to be kind with other people. But tonight, it's different. Because what he really aspire is solitude.

_ Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I'm are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

From his position, Ryotaro drank the remaining scotch from his glass and gaze upon the crowd with their merry faces.

"They all look so happy..." he mumbled

And then his eyes are now fixed into a certain person, a woman. A French woman he recognized. She was dancing, laughing and giggling in the middle of the dance floor. Ryotaro readily figure out what makes the woman stand out. Ryotaro don't know how to describe what makes him examine her. Perhaps it may be because of what some people call she's in bloom or is it because she is just remarkably beautiful. All he knows, is that the woman has a certain spark in her smile and laughter that defines the authenticity of the emotion; a genuine happiness.

"Good for her..." he whispered and sighed

'A genuine happiness?' He thought... 'Will there be a time when I'll be able to feel that? Will I ever be happy. Will I also find a reason to laugh? Or even smile with no anxiety?' Ryotaro lose all hope to those trivial things. He's not a child anymore. He nows the heartache. He knows the moment he fell in love that he'll lose all the tender emotion. Furthermore, he became a completely different person. Being a very hot-tempered, mean, unsociable and lose all his gentleman traits.

'Oh god, am I turning into an emo now?' Ryotaro recollected his thoughts. There is no way this thoughts will crash him. He's not a child anymore; he knows he can deal with all these anxiety. Even it means being a stone.

Without prolonging his wasted time. Ryotaro decided to leave the said party and have a stroll outside. He didn't even said his goodbye to Noelio. He just wanted to get out of the party right away. In his walk; finally did he find a good spot. Since the gate was unlocked; he entered the swimming pool area. It is an outdoor Olympic size swimming pool. The reflection of moonlight in the water he thought is calming. Thus, the perfect place for drowning his self in her memories.

He continued walking in the side of the pool when something surprised him. He was not alone in the place; there is someone who got there before he does. And as what he saw; the person is also surprise like he was.

"Okay... I'm sorry if I surprised you but I don't have intention to hurt you. All I wanted is some quiet place where I can think peacefully. I don't care if you stay here, just don't make some noise. And I don't think I am not going anywhere... So let's just pretend that we're alone and do our own businesses." Ryotaro explained. He did not intend to receive and answer and it looks like he's not going to get any in the first place so he sat down in the gutter immediately. And just when he was about to have his usual mind and heart bonding did he heard some mumbles from his unexpected companion.

"Are saying something?" he asked the woman irritated.

"For goodness sake! You're drunk!" the other reacted in exaggeration

"So what, it's none of your business..." he answered annoyed

"You made me drop my frappe"

"Huh?"

"I said you made me drop my frappe!" the woman shouted this time

"I see... Anything else?" so that was Ryotaro being a jerk. He just wanted to end this conversation badly. And he's hoping that the other being would understand his hidden messages.

"It's not just any frappe! It's caramel... I barely drink Caramel" the woman explained desperately like trying to get some pity from Ryou. "You're not listening are you?" she sighed defeated

"Anything relevant?" Ryotaro faced her with such boredom mirrored in his face, he took his stare out but still could sense that he was getting on the woman's nerves

"Do you think I owe an apology for that?" the other demanded

"I'm sorry" he said with a shrugged sounding effortless. Anyone could tell that it is not a sincere apology, it more sounded a mockery. There elapsed some silence before he heard the girl utter a statement.

"You know what?" the woman said... "You are a complete jerk!"

'I am what? This woman is different from the others. Instead of just leaving immediately, she even have time to give me a lecture.' Ryotaro thought barely not looking at the woman. Then he felt the woman rose.

"I think I don't have any business here anymore. And I don't want to stay with some drunkard, arrogant samurai, with no manners who doesn't even know two simple words!!!"

'Okay! Stop with the yapping and just leave me alone.' then he heard some steps. But when Ryotaro thought he'll get his peaceful time, he thought wrong. He heard some sort of scream or cry coming from the girl and when he look up what he saw next is that the woman was about to crash directly into him. Initially, the weight had push them directly to the water.

Ryotaro opened his eyes and saw portions of light surrounding him while the majority was mere darkness. In this magnitude, where everything is moving in a slow pace, Ryotaro looked up and searched for the source of light. In this magnitude, He moved his arms and legs and tried to reach the surface. The struggle is a lot harder with his clothes on. And yet, he still swam to go on with his life. Despite having a broken soul, Ryo wanted to live. He still wants to become a great pianist.

Finally, the endeavor ends. Ryotaro then noticed that he was left alone treading in the water when some splashes welcomed him afterwards. He looked to the direction where the sound of water came from and saw a certain pale dark-haired girl gasping for air. He heard her mumbled to herself "stupid me." The girl then noticed his presence.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm quite clumsy sometimes... Are you alright?" she said.

Ryotaro nodded in response. Then he noticed the girl smiled. If his hearing is still in condition; he must has heard her chuckle. Seeing an expression on the woman, Ryo could sense some familiarity in her.

"Were you dancing...?" Ryo wasn't able to complete his question.

The woman looked to him maybe asking him to repeat his question.

"Never mind..." Ryotaro answered. He got his question answered anyway. Wearing such a smile; Ryo did confirm that she was the girl dancing in the dance floor earlier. The one who caught his attention. The one who could express a genuine happiness.

"Have you cool your head?" Ryo heard her asked but don't know what answer to give.

"You know, I mean it when I said you are being a jerk. But with the way your twitching your eyebrows now, I think you must have cool your head."

"I guess... Should I say thank you?" he answered her with his usual gentleman tone. The girl then smiled at him. And it hit him; this might be the first socializing he had this night. Quite strange that he needs to get soaked with water before he could eventually have to answer decently.

"The moon is so beautiful." he heard her say. With that; his own reflexes told him to move his head and look at the sky. The moon that night was truly enchanted. It was full; round and white. It's glow could possibly in its maximum that illuminates the earth below quite impressively.

As he still put his gaze locked seemingly absorbing the beauty of the night then he felt movements of water. He noticed that the girl had started swimming towards the rays of moonlight. She then halted in the reflection of moon. It was amazing that even for a simple pool like this that the a replica of the white round light could be found.

The next moment comes silence. A serene silence, it's calming and relaxing. The rays of moonlight is still dancing with the movements of water. His eyes were closed. And by that moment, though his mind is blank, he feels full. An ironic state on which is foreign to him. Despite its newness, he still has not realized the change. He was caught up way too early.

"a-choooo!!!" Ryotaro heard all of the sudden. This made him open his eyes and what he saw next is the woman massaging her nose. This to Ryotaro looked quite funny, the expression and the actions is something amusing. But Ryo did not laugh for he was surprised.

"I think we should get out of the water." Ryotaro suggested

"Yeah... we really should." the woman answered

They both swam towards the gutter. The woman was able to got out of the water first and followed by Ryo after. When Ryotaro finally rose and stood, the figure he saw struck him. It was the woman drenched and wet glistening in the moonlight. She was squeezing the lower portions of her dress showing portions of her legs at the same time; her chest is also exposed. The dress she is wearing is fitted in her body now, exhibiting the shape of her body. This hit Ryotaro how beautiful the woman is. This woman is nothing he had never seen before. An unearthly beauty indeed.

"What are you looking at?" the woman asked him

"You look retarded." he snorted. He figured out the best way to save his self is to give her an insult. The woman did not bother to answer him but instead continued in squeezing her dress.

"It would be easier if you take that off." Ryo suggested to her as he take off his own shirt and squeeze it. "If only we could find a place where we could dry our clothes and warm our bodies." Ryo said again. "Where could we possibly find a room." he mumbled again. Ryotaro was thinking how they could not end up getting a cold when he received a blow in his stomach followed by a pinch. Caught off guard, the woman assaulted him out of nowhere.

"What was that for?!" Ryo asked touching his stomach which is sill in pain.

"You pervert!!!" he shouted to his face while Ryotaro gave her a questioning look.

"Let me see, take our clothes off? Warm our bodies? Find a room?" Well maybe Ryotaro had said all of that. But it was really not his intention to those perverted things. Not at all, he's only concern on drying themselves off in this cool atmosphere.

"Whatever..." he answered her sounding bored. He has no time for all this.

"And... and... you're exposing your torso!!!" he screamed for the last time and walked out grumpily but with so much poised. Ryotaro don't know why he's acting but he feels like teasing the woman. It feels like natural for him to do so.

"Hey! What's with that kind of walking? You should be more careful, you might.." the actions of the said girl made him to pause, "slipped........again" he said in a lower voice and ending intonation. Well technically, the girl slipped. Ryotaro came closer to the girl and tried to help her to stand. Barely trying not to laugh while doing it. 'She's a funny woman' he thought.

"Don't touch me! Nobody touches me!" she snapped. Ryotaro then took his hands off.

"What are you? Some kind of rich bastard?... Is your body sterilized that it cannot have any skin contact?.. he snapped as the girl still struggling to get up all by herself

"What if I am! And for your information, I walk like this everyday all day and I rarely slip." she explained him. Ryotaro is going to give him an answer when she snapped "tonight's a special case."

"Then?" Ryo asked

"Then I'm out of here!" she said and backface him afterwards.

"And don't follow me!" she added facing him back.

"Yes ma'am..." he answered with his mocking face with some sort of joker smile. And then, the woman walked out yet again. And he decided to stay.

Just when the figure of the woman disappeared in the darkness, Ryotaro started laughing. Not just any laugh but a loud laugh and series of jolted chuckles. God knows what is he laughing at or about what. Just when he stopped laughing, Ryotaro looked at the sky again.

"The moon is indeed beautiful" he whispered to himself.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, this Chapter is still part of setting up, showing Ryotaro's situation thing. I promise that ROMANCE will officially start in the next chapter. Well, it somehow started anyway.**

As you may had noticed again. OC's are still being introduced; and there are quite a number of female characters; prospect partner. Before you jump into any conclusions; this is not LCDO-Bishougo version. I mean! one man and many leading ladies. Even how exciting it sounds; it simply breaks all the rules.

And definitely no! **This is not a Shounen-ai fic. **I personally believe that there would be no male OC or cross-over male character can serve even half of what our beloved Len Tsukimori or Kazuki Hihara has to offer.

"The girl who loves yellowish-whitish pear" will be revealed in the next chapter. Have any guess? _(I think it's obvious...)_

Oh no I didn't? Yes I turned Ryo to an emo. Well, Ryo is very emotional guy to begin with... Haha... Please review, criticize or mock? But I am open to praises as well. Haha...


	4. 3rd Chapter

Done writing the third chapter!!! Took me a while... I reread the second chap and found out there are lots of typo and grammatical errors. Sorry about that and expect more (errors) in the succeeding chapters...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LCDO...**

* * *

**You Raise Me Up  
**_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_**3**__**rd**__** Chapter**_

**Destiny**----_a random of inevitable coincidental events that are relevant and sensible to a certain person.  
**Bottomline, it is you who dictates if it is Destiny or not. It is you who choose to believe in Destiny.**_

His first weeks in Paris are somewhat what Ryotaro call irrelevant; with few exceptions. Eventually, the first day of school finally came. Ryotaro's first subject is not his major, rather is a minor. And thus, little big Ryotaro is sitting in one of the farthest seat in the hall waiting for his professor when an apparition entered the door.

"Claire Darlain" a guy beside him said. He was Kirylancelo, another newly winned friend of Ryo's, another music major by the way who also specializes in piano.

"Huh..." Ryotaro asked…

"That woman, she is Claire!.. Claire Darlain is her name!" surprisingly, Noelio is also with them who exclaimed in much enthusiasm.

"You know her?" Ryo asked.

"Of course I do, she is my future wife..." Noelio said looking dreamy.

"It is pretty normal you don't know her. You had not lived in Europe only since recently and even so; you don't look like the type who fancies celebrities and fashion icons." Kirylancelo answered.

"So she's famous here?"

"She is labeled as a socialite and a top model. With millions of Euro around her belt; it is not impossible for her to make a scene. She is exceptionally wealthy. Do you have any idea about _Haute Chiffon_? Her family owns that company. And besides she has a pretty face." Kirylancelo said in very knowing voice.

"She's so beautiful…" Noelio kicked in. The way his face was drawn, both Ryo and Kirylancelo could tell that he is in wonderland.

"She told me that she is going back to school for a college degree. But I never confirmed it; but here is the proof. I even had no idea that I'll go at the same school as she is." Kirylancelo said casually. Hey wait a minute. Kirylancelo just confirmed that he knows Claire personally. And with that, Noelio started bugging Kirylancelo to introduce him to her. It's quite a ruckus.

Ryotaro never bothered looking the two. Both his semi sloth eyes are looking at the beauty at the distance. He never denied that he was mesmerized the first time he saw her. The swimming pool incident is still clear on his mind. When he thought he had seen many beautiful ladies in the city; he thought wrong. Well as if he cared about attractive women that much. He's the type who doesn't judge by looks and more attracted to personality. 'She's wearing that smile again' he thought. He then finally took his gaze upon the woman and tried to stop the commotion his two friends are causing. For starters, Kirylancelo and Noelio weren't enrolled in that class, so they just need to get out of the classroom.

"There is a hunk asian guy seated at the back, look"

"He's so yummy. Wonder what his sign is."

Claire overheard some girls chatting on her back. Curious of whom they are talking about she peaked and search for the person. 'Where is that Asian guy anyway?' When he spotted the person; she is astoundingly surprised, it couldn't be him. 'Oh no! What is he doing here? He's your classmate idiot.... He's my classmate? Well, who cares if he is your classmate. Don't panic! Why am I panicking anyway? Is that Kirylancelo?'

"Oh Jesus…" Claire was uttering to herself as she walks fast. For goodness sake she's late for her history class. All that she prayed for is that she can enter the room unnoticed. And then, she finally reached the door. Just when she got a grip on the doorknob, things got out of hand like how the door turns to be stuck. So she tried to move it to open. Afterwards, the door opened just instantly and because of the force and the momentum. She was pulled in by the door. By an instant, she was inside and everybody is staring at her…

"You must be Ms. Darlain" an old woman said looking at a certain list. She, Claire noticed, is wearing a violet blouse, violet skirt, violet boots and violet plastic earrings, and also a violet-framed glass, not to mention a violet purse & a violet hat is on the table. 'Thank god she's not wearing a violet lipstick. She must be the teacher, I'm doomed.' she thought.

"Go get your syllabus.." the terror professor ordered her. She complied and got herself a copy in the table.

"Go find your seat" she said next. Claire looked at the classroom and started walking in the middle. It is quite an awkward feeling to have this much attention. Because of her nerves, she almost loses her balance completely. She by then finally saw a vacant seat and just sat down without second thought. A few seconds after she sat down the hag at the front started talking again.

"Last House Rule! 10 minute late is considered absent… So if you are going to be late, it is better to not attend anymore." The hag said with so much stress…

"This would be the permanent seating arrangement for this class. I want you to be familiar with the person sitting next to you because they will be your seatmates for the rest of the semester" the hag said next…

After hearing that, Claire looked at her right, and saw a guy looking sideways backfacing her. And just when the guy face her, he moved his head sideways opposing her again. It was for a second but she did realize that the man is the samurai boy. 'Oh god! What is he doing here?'

* * *

It was the second day of the semester and Ryotaro is off to his first class of the day. And another surprise came to him. He simply meet the famous Claire Darlain just in front of the door. They both halted before they proceed inside.

"BIO 15, E-6L?" Claire said as if confirming something.

"BIO 15, E-6L" Ryotaro confirmed looking at his schedule. They both sighed knowing the fact that they are going to be classmates, again... Claire went inside first and when Ryotaro entered he did notice that the only remaining seat in the laboratory is the one opposing to Claire. Well, it could be better than sitting next to her.

Later that meeting, Claire and Ryo ended laboratory partners.

* * *

Ryotaro's school day isn't over. Unfortunately, he still needs to attend his very last class. The sound of the subject could have been Chopin in his ears if only it involves balls. But no!!! Thanks to his godmother he was forced to dance. He really never wanted to attend the class but finally decided to go anyway.

"May I see your form 5?" his instructor asked of which Ryo handed him over.

"So you really are enrolled here, it would be my first time to have an Asian student." The man commented. Ryotaro stayed silent.

"Ms. Darlain!" Ryotaro heard his instructor calling someone and judging from the name it couldn't be..

"You got yourself a partner!" he said next… And by the distance, he could see the lady's face. He still couldn't forget about the mess she had done this morning in Biology.

"You? What are you doing here?" Claire asked surprise.

"Good, you already are acquainted with each other…" the man said rather cheerful.

Ryotaro was really feeling uneasy. He was biting his lower lip and massaging his temple while Claire just looks at him in a questioning face.

"I'm also enrolled in this subject like you are." Ryotaro said

"So you're dancing?" Claire said in a friendly manner.

"You have no idea..." Ryo sighed..

"People, we are all going to do free dancing this session. You go dance with your partners and just move with the music." their instructor ordered them and soon the music play.

Ryotaro could feel that Claire is looking at him and it's making him uncomfortable.

"What?"

"It's swing! I mean we need to dance swing…" Claire said.

Of course Claire is expecting something from Ryo. Like dance with her. Well, dance with her for the sake of being not busted by their instructor. Claire then realizes that this Japanese freak is an idiot when it comes to ballroom dancing. So it was her who initiated to put both of them in the dancing position. She did felt that her companion is uneasy about it.

"Just cooperate okay?" Claire said to Ryotaro

"Like how?"

"I mean move! We're dancing here…" Claire said annoyed.

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know how to dance…" Ryo finally admitted

"Just follow my movements." Claire connoted rather friendly being considerate to her so-called partner.

Although Ryotaro does not have that enough background into dancing; he could still catch up with Claire's steps. He's stiff but he can at least follow even a little. Claire, as what Ryotaro observed, could be a good instructor. Everything is somehow going smoothly, until Ryo felt he stepped into something and what comes next is that Claire's knee hit his leg.

"Was that part of the routine?" Ryo asked

"You idiot! You stepped on my foot!" Claire screamed standing only with her left foot holding her right with both of her hands. Claire just like Ryo is also in pain.

"I'm sorry okay… You don't have to hurt me." Ryotaro said.

"That was stimulus-response. I didn't have enough control over my leg!" Claire argued back…

The commotion is something the whole class could not forget. And thus, they are stuck as partners again.

* * *

"I'm heading now…" Claire exclaimed..

"You're not going to listen to my last performance?" Kirylancelo asked her. Claire is friends with Kirylancelo since they were young. More like a family friend. So it has been occasional for Claire to listen to his performance every once in a while.

"Freshmen are expected to report at one…"

"Volunteer work?"

"Hmmnn… I think I'll be doing some for life. Is there anything bothering you?" Claire then asked concerned.

"No, I simply wonder why you didn't enroll for a music degree." He answered her back

"You know I couldn't pass the audition and writing stories is my forte…" she paused for a while "Goodbye." she said and walk out the room.

Claire was walking in the hallway of the building. She hears different instrument coming from every room could be in solo or in groups. It was the old music building, most of the rooms are not soundproof. So walking in the hallway has been like listening to an orchestra. Claire wanted to savor the fleeting sound of music. They are random, depicting different tones, intensity and emotions. The experience can be overwhelming. But to Claire, it is miraculous.

She was now walking towards the end of the hallway. By this, there barely any sound coming from the rooms. Most students would not bother to reserve a room in the farthest of the hallway; but Claire continued walking. She finally reached the end. The silence remains. No more sound, no more music…

Claire decided to go back and leave the building until finally a note hover the atmosphere. The music halted her from taking a step and the melody wrapped her world. It was a familiar piece, something she had been hearing all her life. It is a sad melody, so sad that could make you cry. And so, Claire shed a tear unconsciously. It is a sad melody indeed, but more than that, it is just that it's sad in a whole. She hanged on with the music until it ended. And still, the agony would not abandon her. It is mystifying song. And for some reason, she wanted to know who and why…

* * *

Claire has always been involved with development work. It was her mom's doing whom she got the influence. Being a volunteer of _Servir de Foyer_, the university's extension development institute, could have been a great experience if only she wasn't stuck with the pervert samurai for the nth time.

"Claire, we have to move you to music department. There are too much people in the literary department already…" Prof. Lumiere said to her.

"It would be alright Prof. Lumiere…" she answered him…

"And would you do the honor to orient Mr. Tsuchiura here." The Professor bid another request

"Yes Professor." Claire answered back

Claire was arranging some papers when Ryotaro approached her.

"Hey aren't you going to orient me? I heard what he told you." Ryotaro uttered the words with casualness and some sort of arrogance.

"Here! Read this. That is all you need to know." Claire answered him passing down an ample of stapled papers. Ryotaro took the papers and just put it on his bag.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Claire asked him...

"You are supposed to orient me you know…" He answered her.

Judging from how Ryotaro is acting now, Claire could see the resemblance of the arrogant samurai she met. And once again, He is getting on Claire's nerves.

"The orientation is finished and you are one and a half hour late. What we advocate here are initiative and voluntarism. If you really are serious about being a volunteer; you should at least make your own effort. Don't worry I'll orient you later, just read it." Claire lectured him

"You are quite a lecturer aren't you?" Ryotaro complained

"Of course, it is my job as your senior. We may be in the same year but I have been part of the _Servir de Foyer _since I was fourteen." Claire said the words laid-back.

"Seniority huh… and what would you teach your juniors?" he asked sounding interested

"Actually, it is more of the experience will teach you. As long as you are willing to help and reach out then you'll learn." Claire answered him with much sureness in her eyes. She looks fulfilled saying such trivial words. Ryo didn't expect those trivial words come out of her in the first place. Ryotaro don't know why but seeing Claire with such an expression made him feel uneasy.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Ryo answered her in mockery

"What truth?" Claire questioned him

"I'm not willing to learn." He paused "I was signed in this volunteer thing because of my godmother. The truth is, I would really not volunteer on my own." It was the arrogant Ryo for sure not taking the conversation seriously. He didn't know what triggered him to say those words. It just came out. More importantly it caused them silence.

"Alright, I'll just tell Professor Lumiere that you are backing out." Claire broke in with her gentle voice. To Ryotaro, that is more than unexpected.

"It's that simple?" Ryo asked this time, he sounded more concerned

"We cannot force people do what they don't want to. That is why this is called volunteer work." She pauses, look down for a moment and face him again. "Don't worry; this will not affect your records. I think you already know that." After saying those words, Claire took the box filled with papers in her arms and walk away. Before she enters one of the rooms, she faced Ryotaro again.

"And you could keep those papers, in case you want to read them in the future… And you may go… Thank you for considering.." Her final words were said with a small smile.

Ryotaro was then left in the lobby. The conversation he had with Claire is still not sinking into his self. He closed his deal with them and should have gone. What is wrong with him? What is with him to feel something that immersing inside of him, REGRET…

* * *

Claire's classes are all over. Totally exhausted in the dramas of that day; all she wanted is to relax. Well, it is one of her episodes to be bothered with such trivial matters. Like the music in the hallway. She even thought of going back to the building but she shrugged it an unnecessary thing to do. But the arrogant samurai incident is more bothersome. While she is still in the middle of thinking, a woman came screaming her name. When she looked to the source of the voice it really was a surprise for her. She rushed to the woman cheerfully and gave her a warm embrace.

"Oh god Cecile! When did you comeback?" Claire asked the woman…

"Like today! I just got off the plane…" Cecile said in such energy.

Cecile Montego is also a socialite and an international top fashion model. One of the most successful working models who book major fashion shows from Fashion capitals of New York to Milan and rising fashion destinations of Hong Kong to Rio de Janeiro. One of the most prominent covergirl of today graced in the covers and spreads of Vogue, Numero, Elle, Harper's Bazaar and other fashion magazines. To top it all, she's Claire's bestfriend.

"Are there any hot college guys?"

"Shut up Cecile! We haven't seen each other for a month because of what you call busy photo shoots around the world, and that is the first thing you ask me?"

"Oh you're such meany"

"_To answer your question there are many hot guys and there are also many ugly guys… Wait! You got a new 'do?" Cecile's bell-shape blond hair is straightened. Majority of the strands of her hair is cut clean giving the impression that is of equal length. At back view, her long straight golden hair would shimmer in sun ray; it is healthy and strong yet very fine, like an abacca fiber. _

"Yes! I love it. Don't you love it?" Cecile responded cheerfully combing the front most side of her hair which a centimeter of it is cut shorter than the rest; she caresses it repeatedly as it bounces in her face.

"It looks great, You look like Barbie."

"Well thank you for the compliment, it's edgy right?" Now she touches her thick bangs on her forehead. Cecile just love playing with her new 'do.

"No..," Claire said with much concentration "more like commercially high fashion."

"Hmmnnn.... Is that a sign?" bubbly barbie girl wearing her winning smile.

"Forget about it Cecile, I think I am old enough to make my own decisions"

"Its not too late! Mercedes said that... "

"Cecile please, close the topic. I didn't give up on modeling completely. It is just that it isn't my priority. Why don't we hang out for a sec to refresh your mind." Claire knows exactly what Cecile is trying to pull-off. Well, since they are bestfriends; both had done many things together. Well, that includes modeling. Actually, both had entered the industry together. But after a year; Claire decided to be less active and go back to school.

"That is what I am here duh, wait I know a place."

"Let's go over the parking lot. I think Peter must be waiting there." Claire answered her friend. Peter is Claire's personal driver who drives her anywhere but sometimes she preferred taking the cab.

"Oh no honey, we are going to walk."

"huh..."

"And even if you go. You won't see any Peter, or a car."

"You send him away don't you?"Claire responded in total shock.

"Trust me on this one. Since when did you had your last adventure anyway?"

'I got a bad feeling on this' Claire thought but what could she do but hang on with the wave.

So Claire was right from the very beginning. How many times did her instincts told her not to let Cecile pick the place. Now there she is stuck in an underground bar which she doesn't have any idea it even exists. It is one of those places where they throw a party even when the sun is out. Who could tell anyway? It is underground which means it is dark inside. But it is only 5:30 for heaven's sake.

"I can't believe you will invite me into some drinking sessions at this time of the day." all the brunette can do is squawk on the blond

"Since this is my only free time. Mama wanted to have family lunch tomorrow and I can't afford to get any eye bugs. And I feel like dancing." Cecile answered with giggle.

"reasons, reasons, reasons."

"So how was your first week?" Cecile asked in a childish way.

"Never been better, I never knew I could miss attending school that much." Cecile could see some light on her friend's eyes

"Well good for you; you look having lots of fun. But you sound really geeky you know."

"I never sounded geeky, that is Penelope. It is just that you don't have enough brain cells to process the idea." She said defensively. Well, in their circle of friends, Cecile is known as the dumb blonde.

"That is what I am talking about. Brain cells? Hey! are you calling me stupid?"

"Looks like some of them are working after all." she srugged

"Whatever… Why do you look bothered earlier?"

"Why are you asking?"Even how much dumb her bestfriend is; Claire knows that she can't hide anything from her. She simply notices everything.

"Curious" Cecile responded in a shrug. "So why are you?"

Claire does not have to tell the truth anyway; but she just couldn't lie to her friend... But she didn't want to tell her about the music she heard in the hallway or about the arrogant samurai. So she just have to tell something.

"There is some Japanese guy in my Philosophy class. He is so, so..." Oh my god, why did she blurt out about the samurai boy. On the contrary, Claire was still holding the sentence finding the right adjective. Did I mention Cecile notices everything? So you better be careful on what you say. "very irritating!" there, she found the word, or not?

"I knew it!" wide eye, wide mouth, and the NECK.

"Knew what?" Cecile's expression is beginning to scare her.

"It's a guy! Did you kissed?" She screamed with so much gay

"I don't know what you are thinking. Whatever it is, it is not it?" Claire said sounding defensive.

"Is he handsome?"

"I beg your pardon" 'what could she be thinking?'

"Come on Claire, you can't hide those simple things."

"Well..." here she goes again, looking for the right adjective "he looks..." looking, looking, and found it "DIFFERENT, he looks different" showing the other a charming yet fake smile of hers.

Cecile is so much pleased seeing her bestfriend's reaction. 'There is definitely something fishy around here.' she thought.

"I just want to tell you that there are wars in other countries." Cecile commented to Claire sounding like giving a wise advice to her. Is that even an advice in the first place? And that shut Claire... How the hell could she respond to that damn comment? And she can't even sink the words in when Cecile said another statement.

"I even heard that Japanese men are suicidal." Cecile said as she chew some fries sounding sure again. Oh my, here they go again... Cecile surely is living in her own world.

At least Claire sees her friend, she simply misses her. Her day is not mess up as she had thought after all, or not?... A few hours later; there are just things that are out of her hands...

"Cecile, is that a Martini?" Anxiety is what comes with Claire's voice. From past experiences; gazillion experiences; like too many to remember everything. Alcohol has never been Cecile's bestfriend. Two glasses of Martini, and she is knocked out.

"Oh Claire it's you! Come on, let's dance" Inebriated, Cecile's speech isn't understandable at all. She move the glass to her mouth and drink all its contents.

"Give me that glass!" She takes the glass out of her friend's hands and place it on the table nearby. When she looks back, there is no Cecile. "Cecile, where are you?" And then, looking down on the ground there she sees the blond lying on the floor.

"Cecile! Cecile! Oh my god! How can you pass out in a time like this?"

* * *

Did her instincts tell her that if Cecile is involved it will turn this way? Many times of course. How could her day be so unlucky? She was bothered over a sonata she heard in the hallway; then a freaking Japanese guy was twisting her mind; then she was interrogated by some Barbie girl and now stuck with this Barbie girl who is now drunk. Not to mention; the Barbie girl is half conscious which means she has to support that Barbie Girl as they walk down the alley. It is already dark, so they were inside that long. 'Maybe it was around 8 or 9,' Claire thought.

So one of Cecile's reasons is also valid. At least, there are no paparazzi around here. Who would have thought that trust fund babies would even bother entering a place like that? But that is the only good thing about the place; she could just imagine the scandal the next morning if she is surrounded by cameras tonight. But with their situation? All eyes are still on them; she just wish that no one would recognize her. Claire tried her best to cover her face and ignore the glares of other people. But could her day, now night could get any more worse?

"Let go of my purse, you punk!" Oh great, a snatcher appeared! Claire is still holding on to her purse; pulling with all her might. But the criminal is as determined as she is.

"La, la ,la" it was Cecile who had gained partially her consciousness.

"Cecile will you help me here?" Claire cried out in desperation gasping some air in struggle.

"Hey you! What are you doing to my friend? You moron." Cecile blurted out some words with such tipsiness in her voice and actions. Claire was expecting for her friend to help her now. There must be something she could do despite her unbearable state she is in.

"Oh is this a street party? Get some fish..." Cecile's random phrases just keeps coming out from her mouth. Claire lose all her hope to Cecile and just focus on pulling.

"aaahhhh.... Holy Crap!" Claire felt some weight put on her body. She then lose her balance and stumble. It was Cecile who passed out again and just landed on her while she was still struggling on pulling her bag. And as expected she lose the grip on her bag an initially lose it to the snatcher.

"Give me my Gucci bag back" Claire screamed out as she witnessed the snatcher running away from them crossing the streets.

"Give my Gucci bag back! hey wait! Give my Gucci bag back!" Claire shouted yet again with all her voice. Unable to control more of her actions, she took the shoe on her right foot and throw it aiming for the snatcher. Well, she's pretty good at it that the shoe hit his head. But it wasn't enough; it so appeared that the guy's head is real hard that it did not stop him. The worse part is that the guy even stole the shoe.

"You punk! That is my favorite stilettos!" She shouted. Without hesitations; Claire made her way to cross the street. She ran without bothering the traffic. A car may had hit her when somebody grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her way back to the side of the road. What happens next is that she found herself clinging in a warm body.

"That was close..." Claire heard coming from the body she was clinging into.

"Oh my god! It's the Japanese freak." Claire mumbled to herself as she heard Ryotaro's voice... Claire and the Barbie girl named Cecile has found themselves wandering around these alleys. And just her luck; she found herself lost in this wilderness of infrastructures. Then a snatcher came; she almost got hit by a car... But what happened next is more than unexpected. She encountered the Japanese freak and she got saved by the Japanese freak himself.

'What on earth is she doing here?' Ryotaro thought to his self as he saw Claire clinging into him. So it was Claire whom he saved.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Ryou asked in a kind manner. He's still a gent after all.

'will you go and leave me alone' Claire thought without bothering to look at Ryou.

"Hey are you listening? I'm asking if you're alright?" she heard him say again. Claire wanted him to go, she felt embarrassed in this situation; but then she realized that she was still clinging into him.

"I think I can manage." She said trying to get her body away from Ryo's arms.

"Ah... Are you sure. You know... You are quite reckless out there. What were you thinking crossing the streets like that?" Ryo said ordinrily.

"Oh my God! My purse!" Claire screamed out walking her way to the streets but halted initially.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Ryotaro asked the girl.

"I beg your pardon." Claire answered him in distress.

"No never mind." Ryotaro then can tell that she was not trying to suicide. And whatever may be the reason why she was crossing the street despite the traffic; Ryo din't care at all. "Anyways, it looks like you are in trouble. Do you need help on something." Ryo said offering dome help.

"No thanks, but we are quite alright..." Claire answered trying to move Cecile in a more delightful position. Claire never wanted to ask help; and especially not to 'TsuChui, the samurai'.

"You know, I can't let two women helpless and busted walking in the streets at night with no companion at all. I heard that there were incidences of robbery, rape and murder." Ryotaro said rather uncomfortable. It was part concern and part sarcasm.

"Are you insulting me? Coz you are doing good. Or are you hitting on me? then it's not working."

"I'm just trying to help. First of all, I am thinking about your companion. I think we both know that she needed more help than what you can offer. And as what I observed you yourself can barely walk."

Claire looked at Cecile and Ryou was right. Cecile looked like some old Barbie doll carelessly played by some careless children. Cecile looked busted.

"I think I did remember telling you that I don't need any help from you. And did I not also tell you that I will walk the way I wanted. It's none of your of business. "

"As you say... well I'm not the one who had lost a shoe." Ryo answered back.

"If you really want to lend a hand, perhaps I can borrow some money and get lost."

"Money for what?" Ryo asked sounding suspicious

"A cab, lend me 1000 euro "

"That is way expensive. And.." Ryou was totally against it...

"And what?" she demanded

"I didn't bring a large amount of money with me. I left it at home"

"Oh... what do you want? To go home with you? I know what you many perverted men are plotting; you lend a gorgeous girl some help, take her home and do those... " she paused and bit her lower lip "stuffs." she continued...

"What stuffs are you talking about? Why would a retarded woman interest me at all?" Ryotaro answered back defensively.

"Oh... so you were thinking about those. Is this what you call moral? I'm sorry, but going into a guy's house is not even written in the bible." Claire answered sounding noble, at least she thinks she sounds noble.

"Well I don't know about your religious beliefs. And I don't even know why I am concern helping you anyway."

Ryotaro annoyed, mad if you call it, turned his back on his classmate and started walking. But somehow he feels guilty leaving the two girlfriends alone.

Only Claire could do is to look at the back of the other retreating, walking away from her. 'Great, the only hope you have to get away from this mess. And you send him away. He's being nice you know. Yes, he has been a jerk. But he was a gent in some way. He looks nice. What the hell am I thinking?'

"Wait!" Claire screamed out..

"Now what?" Ryotaro halted in his walk and look back.

'It's now or never, take all your pride out. You need his help. Think about Cecile, she looks like a mess you know and you too. And you're hungry. Only once, it won't hurt right?' and then Claire made a resolution.

"I need some help. My feet are swelling. My legs are aching and I can't walk straight. I have no money, my purse was snatched (Cecile left her in the bar). And my bestfriend is drunk and I couldn't carry her anymore."

"No, I think you were right. You can manage." He blurted

"I'm sorry okay..." She apologizes desperately. Ryotaro could see the desperation in her eyes. He thought that she looks funny; funny but very endearing. "Please..." she pleaded, yes she just pleaded. And that hit Ryotaro immediately. Being a gentleman; he could not afford to say no to a girl's request. Well even if the girl is violent and bratty. So he walks towards the bestfriends and lend his hand into carrying the blonde. He carried Cecile in a bridal way resting her head into his chest.

"Smells sweet..." both had heard from the blonde which made Claire chuckle silently and a shock from Ryo's….

-MORE-

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oooopss I did it again... Another long chappie; I know that my so-called setting up things are over but I think I have to give you this much to keep you hanging. Please bear with the length, just tell me if it is too much... But if the length is fine, do also tell me...**

_So what are your impressions on Claire?_

_And I apologize that Ryotaro's out of character; like he is so mean. But I think it was kind of explained during the setting up chapters. You know; heart broken and such. _

I love Cecile Montego's character and had a lot of fun creating such.


	5. 4th Chapter

Fourth installment already up... I finally did it… This was very random and I found it not that good… Although it was quite a time since I last updated…

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own LCDO nor the compositions featured in this story...

* * *

**You Raise Me Up  
**_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_**4th Chapter**_

_Eyes awe in wonder  
Ears listen in delight  
To look is to admire  
As to hear is to perceive_

_A few remain static  
A few long to experience  
To taste, the scent, her skin_

Claire was standing in the living room when Ryotaro entered his pad. He noticed that she was in the same position when he left her. Ryotaro then walked to Claire.

"Here I got you something." Ryotaro handed Claire a plastic bag. "I don't know if this will suit you but that is all I can manage."

Claire looked at the things that were handed to her. She then realized that they were actually women's clothing. As the way they were packaged and smelled, they got to be right off the store. So the Japanese freak bought them new clothes for tonight.

"Thank you…" she said softly facing him.

Ryotaro could not respond to Claire at all while Claire remained standing holding the plastic in her hands. They both linger to their position side but barely looking at each other. The atmosphere holds silence as though it is an unwritten rule.

"You can sit down." Ryotaro broke in.

"Oh!" she said like she was shocked and smile as though she was smiling for her mistake… "Thank you!" Claire added and proceeded to sit down on one of the sofa.

"How about you? Aren't you going to… to sit down?" she asked him...

"No… I mean, I have to prepare your room… I have to go…" Ryotaro said

As soon as Ryotaro fixed his room, she carried Cecile to the bedroom… Claire followed him; she and Cecile remained in the room; she has to give Cecile a sponge-bath first and changed her clothes. Afterwards, Claire heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" she answered… The door opened and Ryotaro entered the room.

"The hot water was prepared; would you like to take the shower first?" Ryo offered her.

"Oh, you can take a bath first. I haven't finished cleaning up Cecile yet." She said to him. Ryotaro understood what she said and he should be going now. Instead, he stayed in the room and stare at Claire. He stared at her serene face and take extra detail on her movements. Her small hands that move in gracefulness; her hair, straight and black which voluntarily courses downward from her back; her eyes, her diamond blue eyes; all in all to Ryotaro they are intriguing. Actually what really intrigues him is on how calm can this woman turned out. So much different from what he thought he already knows about her. Ryotaro continued in staring when Claire tilted her head and look up to him.

"Yeah, I have to go now." He said immediately and walks out of the room.

Ryotaro's night had never been this long like it was tonight. Having a woman on his place is very troublesome for him. 'Looks like I need shower' Ryotaro thought, he likes taking showers. Somehow, water helps him to calm down, so as he presume. Eventually, the night will come to its end. Claire also took a shower after Ryo and put on the dress he bought for her. They ate a meal separately which Ryotaro offered that Claire did not decline. Claire insisted on washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen of which Ryotaro was surprised. "I suppose you already heard about me; but my status has nothing to do with neither my attitude nor my skills. I can do chores, believe it" she said to him in a smile. He let go that time. Well, he didn't want to start another fight with her. They already had one after his shower when Ryotaro came out half naked. She accused him on plotting on molesting her. 'She's so full of herself, doesn't mean she's beautiful that I'm interested in her sexually. But she really is gorgeous, and she has a hot body too. Hey Ryo, what are you thinking? You're not a pervert!' He said to himself. He thought about helping, on the dishes, it was his place anyway but realized it was awkward doing things together. After all, Claire was right, she can do chores; even better than him. Momentarily, Claire said her goodnight of which Ryotaro is complied to reply. He gave her a nod; he could say it more nicely it's just he didn't want to.

_**Later that night…**_

Ryotaro rolled in the sofa bed. Though totally exhausted; Ryotaro could not sleep. His thoughts are all occupied by one person just like it is every night; Hino Kahoko. Even by this time; his memories of her would still hunt him. The times they spend together; her voice, her laughter, her tears, and above all, her music. And just like every night; he would rise to his bed to refresh his mind a bit. Ryotaro got up; he never bothered to switch on the lights for he likes the darkness… He walks into the small spaces on the living room when he gazed upon the door of his bedroom wherein there was a minimal light coming from it. 'She must be awake' Ryotaro thought. Afterwards, his thoughts have shifted on one of the girls on his bedroom, the one with the dark hair. He still wonders why he just can't be comfortable in her presence and since when did he feels that he needs to guard his self from her. Furthermore, her actions in this night intrigue him more. 'She's like a caring mother or a loving wife.' Ryotaro's thoughts shock the hell out of him. He drank some fruit juice and tries to collect his self. 'What was I thinking?'

Looking at the light coming from the edges of the door; he was tempted to go to the room and check it for himself. After some battle over his head; he then proceeded to the door. His first attempt is to knock, but instead, he took a peek in the room. Then what he saw is not what he expected. He saw Claire kneeling down in the floor, resting her elbow in the bed. Her hands are crossed with each other where her forehead is resting. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. And for another time; he looks at Claire again. Ryotaro concluded that this sort of ritual is one of Claire's bizarre actions. "Neither.." he said to himself "she's just a woman" he whispered. Ryotaro carefully closed the door and went back to the sofa and tried to sleep yet again. But this time, he fell into a sweet slumber. And just before he close his eyes; he might have heard a lullaby and yet wasn't sure about it.

_**The following morning…**_

Claire finally opened her eyes and took notice of her surroundings. The sun is already up; she did notice a soccer poster in the wall and an unfamiliar study table with piles of books. 'Where the heck am I?' She was still assessing her surroundings when a disturbing sound filled her ears… "Oh Jesus!!!" she screamed out, the sound also made her jolt forward. "stupid alarm clock…" she whined while still sitting in the bed. She noticed where the alarm clock is placed right away. It was in the samurai boy's study table which means she has to stand up.

Claire wanted to get back to the bed and slouch more but that sound keeps on pestering her. So she was obliged to get up and walk to the table. She finally got her hand with the clock but was more confused than ever. 'where is that switch?' She was loosing her patience on this soccer ball shaped clock and was now playing with it when she felt that she somehow twisted it. 'It's broken' she thought and was about to panic when another thought came to her.. 'Who cares if I broke this damn clock! at least the sound stopped…' She placed the clock back to the table when a certain image captured her attention.

There was a picture placed in the table and due to her curiosity; she picked it up and gazed at the image. It is an image of two people together. The other one being Ryotaro and with him is a Japanese woman with red hair. 'This must be his girlfriend' she thought to herself. 'He looks quite nice here. He does not look like he's about to murder someone too. I never knew that the arrogant samurai could bear a kind expression' she smirked about her discovery. 'He must love her a lot' Claire doesn't know how she was able to conclude on those things but instinct told her so.

Claire was still looking at the photo in wonder when she heard a knock. Since the door was quite close; she momentarily opened it. Ryotaro welcomed her in a bad mood.

"Good Morning" she greeted in a warm smile.

"Give me that…" he said

"What?" Claire asked innocently with little fear. Ryotaro did not answer him and instead snatch the photo from Claire's hand. Claire was terribly shocked with Ryo's impulse. She followed Ryotaro afterwards and exited the room.

"She's cute…" she said… Ryotaro halted…

" Well, not pretty modelesque or pretty-pretty but she does not look bad either and you two look good together. At least for me looking happy together look good…" she said next… Claire was pissed on Ryo's boring reaction and so she decided to tease the poor guy instead.

"She's your girlfriend right? You know... what you did last night was reckless. What would your girlfriend think when she found out that you invited beautiful women to sleep in your house?..." She said teasingly. " Are you concern?" she continued and pause " Nervous?" another pause "Afraid?" she asked with a wide smile but Ryotaro would not answer at all.

"Com'on, you don't have to be secretive." Claire keeps on persuading Ryo with much enjoyment. "Friends do tell their secrets with each other. You can tell me yours…" She said with warmth.

"**We're not friends!!!**" he blurted in almost anger.

Ryotaro's words made Claire shiver.

"It can't be help right?"

It took Ryotaro some time to realize that what he had said to the other is something not nice. He took a glance of the lady; and he saw something that sends dagger on his heart. There in her eyes he sees a feeling he is most familiar with, she is HURT.

"I'm sorry..." Claire said next in small bittersweet smile.

Ryotaro shuddered, nor can he find the words to say. In those moments; he sees yet another side of the

Amazon woman. She's a human after all, she can be hurt. Damn! This of all things makes him guilty.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Ryotaro said in a low voice. Claire could not respond and so silence came again.

"I'll be out for a bit. There is food in the kitchen; you may prepare your own breakfast…" he said before walking out of the pad. Claire was left alone still perplexed of the events that occurred.

_**Later that morning…**_

"Are we really in a guy's house?" Cecile asked Claire cheerfully as they eat their breakfast.

"Oh my god! You're so pathetic…." Claire said as she bite her French toast

"Could you be little nicer to me? Maybe you are threatened that I might steal this guy from you…" Cecile answered back but noticed that there was a change in Claire's expression. Moreover, she has felt a different aura from her. She then looked at her back and saw a hot Asian hunk standing; her eyes widened and her heart skip a beat. She faced Claire back and signaled a question and judging from Claire's gestures, it was him. Now Cecile is thinking not going home. She needs to meet that damn Asian knight.

Initially, Cecile and Ryotaro got acquainted. It was more of a shock to her when she realized that the guy they were talking about and Claire's philosophy classmate is him. And what is more shocking is that the two are super classmates. They engaged into some chitchat; with Ryo being a gent tried to respond properly but Claire noticed how obvious Cecile is flirting with Ryo and how he was not that interested, or not interested at all.

"Cecile, I think we need to go now.." Claire broke in.

"Like now?" she asked sounding disappointed

"Yeah! If you want you could stay here and I'll go by myself." Claire answered her rather cold.

"Wait a minute Claire, Let's here Ryo play first.." she said… Both Ryo and Claire are quite surprised o what Cecile had said.

"Huh?" Claire reacted

"You're playing the piano right?" Cecile asked Ryo with her Barbie tweetums tone

"Sort of..."

"Can we hear it? Hear you play. We love to listen to good morning music," Cecile requested excitedly… "Most especially Claire." she said next.

Ryotaro look at Claire and is still a little guilty about the commotion earlier..

"Have any requests?" he answered them dully.

"Do you know any song by Britney Spears?" Cecile suggested.

'Britney Spears?' maybe he knows a song by the pop princess. Does he? his music exposure has always been of the classic genre; not pop. Especially, not girly pop.

"Beethoven." Claire said in a low voice.

"Beethoven" Ryotaro whispered and there was an awkward silence. Cecile noticed a tension between the two and figured out that something is wrong but couldn't act on it. The atmosphere is just too weird that you couldn't even breathe some air. "Beethoven that is." Ryo forced himself into a small smile and he move both his hands closer to each other locking them with his fingers as to a prayer move it to both sides, twisting his wrist in a dance. He eventually set them apart and let them rest on the white and black keys of the piano. And with this; a beautiful but sad melody fleet in the space. Ryotaro has played _Moonlight Sonata. _Unconsciously, Claire shed a tear with the song.

Eventually, Peter (the driver) came to pick Cecile and Claire up. They were now on the car, on their way home. She should be happy but she felt like not going home yet. Of course how could she not be bothered leaving with all the drama that had happened earlier. And she couldn't forget about the sonata as well. How could she not, if only listening to it made her feel sad, hurt and sent her to tears...

On the contrary, it does appear that her friend is also having some strange feelings; because Cecile's expression is also nothing ordinary.

"Hey Cecile! Will you fix yourself? You look like a drug-addict prostitute."

"Claire, after a long search. I finally found my prince charming"

"Are you talking about.... you know... him?"

"Look! Feel my heart. Isn't it beating fast?" Cecile grabbed Claire's hands and places it on her own chest. It's Cecile's usual sickness, she usually looses her sanity in hot men.

"Yes it is, I think we should go to Heart Center... oh my bad, Mental hospital." Claire said in sarcasm.

"But it's such a waste. I can't believe when I found the one; I have to let him go immediately." Cecile answered back. Whoah, isn't she even listening to Claire?

"Why is that so?"

"Someone already have him. He's taken." Cecile answered in dismay.

The girl in the picture Claire discovered earlier flash in her mind, then followed by the words "where not friends" and the sound of the piano.

"Yes, he is." Claire said casually moving her head to face the window, she really doesn't want to talk to Cecile in her state...

"Aaahh!!!" Cecile screamed out and sent Claire to panic as well.

"Oh Holy cow! Cecile! What! What's wrong!" she shouted in panic

"But I really want him! Why does it's always happening to me?" Cecile sobbed which left Claire dumfounded. 'seriously, she's gone crazy'

"If you really want him badly; why don't you stop being such a drama queen and start flirting with him like you always does."

"You are so rude! I'm not a slut."

"Your not?"

"Okay a little... but I am definitely not a backstabber; I would not betray a friend."

"What are you saying?"

"You can have him."

"....."

"I said you can have him. You also like him don't you? You saw him first, so his yours."

"I don't feel such a thing."

"Stop being show business and admit the whole truth. And it appears to me that he also likes you. And no matter what scheme I do, you have the advantage. Like being his super classmate!"

"It's just your imagination."

"You do like him. No! You love him! and that's FINAL!!!"

If Cecile's greatest gift is her woman instincts and keen senses, would that mean everything she notices could be true? Could she possibly had fallen in love with that man? The one person he could not stand the most. And if what Cecile told her is true? Does it also shows that his insults and harsh words would mean the other way? Could there be really something?..

No its rubbish! They barely know each other, everything about him is still a mystery, and she also hides her own secrets. But is it to wonder and to mystify a sign of attraction?

Then, realizations came... "Claire Darlain" together with "Tsuchiu, the arrogant samurai"? NO WAY!!!

_**A few days later….**_

Ryotaro was staying in a coffee shop, sitting in a table near one of the walls, when a certain group of women entered the establishment. Momentarily, he found himself observing this group of women chatting merrily.

"You really do love music, aren't you Claire?" Ryotaro overheard one of them said.

"Unfortunately music doesn't love me…" Claire answered jokingly.

This moment would probably his nth time noticing… No! Noticing wouldn't be the right word. Probably watching… He watches Claire when a chance arises, maybe intentionally, maybe not. Ryotaro could not discern what really brought his actions. Well, it cannot be denied that it were the incidents a few days ago that created this impulse in him. It started with a feeling of guilt; a powerful sentiment that obliged him to be at least aware of the lady; an awareness that had brought to discovery on how peculiar she is; a certain characteristic that only increases his interest.

On regular basis Ryotaro would often see her with people surrounding her. Claire would always be caught laughing, giggling and screaming. She is by far will always be the loudest and will always be the most expressive. Ryotaro would often notice how she exaggerates her gestures when she talks and how informal she sounded as if she's friends with everyone. Sometimes, she would talk to him but not in that manner; rather is more formal. They are partners in almost every class so it is necessary. Well, she's probably a person who can't stand silent that much. For even if she's alone; she would still talk to herself or even to her things. Ryotaro thinks these actions were funny; generally he thinks that the lady is stupid in some ways. Maybe it could be described she's a moody person; as how often always smiles and laughs, is as often she gets irritated, sometimes she seems passionless. There was also a time in the library when Ryotaro noticed Claire weeping while reading a page in a book; he figured out that she must be reading a tragic story. But she's crying in public for god's sake.

'Shit, I think I turned into a stalker.' Ryo is afraid that he knows that much about her by just observing. 'I'm not a stalker, just a keen observer… an observer who only observes her; not to mention paying every detail about her. And I'm looking at her again this time' Ryo then had another panic thought 'Shit! I really am stalker!'

"You would never ask why…" Ryotaro heard Claire singing trying to synch with the song being played. 'She's singing again.' Ryotaro thought. Ryotaro knew pretty well that this girl loves to sing; she does it all the time even though she's not the best singer in the world. She sounds rather dreadful by professional standard. But just like everyone else; he still listens when she sings. She has some sort of a charm or magic that brings him to listen. Morover, he had never seen a pair of eyes so vibrant just like how Claire Darlain does whenever she sings.

"Oh my god, that's one dreadful performance." Claire said after she stopped singing; laughing afterwards at herself.

"I know." Ryotaro whispered as to answer the girl.

In one coincidental afternoon, Ryotaro noticed Claire eating alone in the cafeteria. Unaware of his actions, he started going to the direction of the girl. His actions continued as far as sitting across the woman, bringing his own tray. Ryo had noticed Claire looked at him with a surprise expression, but they initially take their gazes away from each other. So there they are, eating together in a table across each other.

"So how was the stalking going?" Claire blurted out of the blue just in time when Ryotaro was drinking.

Claire saw how the liquid spilled that she bit her lip, "Never mind.." she told him as she grabbed her bag.

While wiping the liquid in his lips, Ryo saw Claire writing in a notebook. 'I wonder what is she writing there?'

"Ahmm… There is something I think we need to talk about." Ryo said trying to start a conversation.

"Here is everything you need to know…" Claire said handing Ryo a piece of paper.

Written on the Paper were…

_Name: Claire de Darlain_

_Blood type: AB_

_Favorite Color: It depends on my mood. But mostly blue, sometimes pink but lately I like purple. But it's still blue nonetheless_

_Favorite Food: I eat almost anything edible, but I'll take milk chocolate anytime_

_Hobbies: Oh I have a lot of them but my daily routine would be eat, then sleep, then read, then laugh, then cry then listen to a good music, and lip synch, then eat again, and sleep again, then laugh and laugh again and sounds and…_

_Most Embarrassing Moment: Most embarrassing? My boobies came out during one Paris fashion week… Joke! That did not happen, swear! It did not happen… My most embarrassing moment is way too embarrassing; I don't want to tell…_

_First Love: Romantically? Whatever…_

_Where did you meet? Who?_

'What the hell are these craps,' Ryo's mind is twisted

"And here is my schedule for the week." Claire handed another paper to her and Ryo just gave her a confused look. "Okay that will help you know where you could find me in between our similar classes. Giving you more access in observing my actions." She said next in a devilish smile while Ryotaro remained confused.

"Oh, you need a map. Okay, I'll sketch one for you." She said taking another paper and began sketching. Out of irritation, childish as it may seem, Ryo snatch the pen from Claire.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" she protested.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" he answered in a firmer tone.

"Look, I'm giving you a very good deal here. I'm giving you an advantage from my other stalkers."

"You have other stalkers?" Ryo frowned in disbelief

"Yeah, see that guy over there? Near the window?" Claire said in a low voice moving closer to Ryo

"Yes I see him." He said in a nod.

"He was stalking me like forever, I saw him when I was taking a cab this morning. He's in the hallway this morning after our Philo class, and he's here right now. And yesterday, he was in the Chanel boutique where I usually shop. Coincidence? I think not." She paused, examining Ryo's facial expression. "And that guy behind my back." She continued. Ryo moved his torso a little to his right finding a better angle to see the guy.

"Don't look…" she snapped

"I'm not looking." Ryo answered

"Well, you see him? The one with the afro?" Claire said even gesturing the hair

"How could I see if you ask me not to look?"

Claire was the least pleased on Ryo's response that she retorted to violence and pinch his hand.

"Awww… Oo-kaay.. I saw him…" Ryo answered stressing some words and gave Claire some threatening gazes.

"Okay, he only started stalking me three days ago. He's always eating in the same cafeteria that I'm having my meal. Three days straight. In different cafeterias. Do you think it's coincidence?" she asked Ryo "Obviously, it's not." She ended.

'This woman is crazy. I can't believe I'm even talking to her.' Is what Ryotaro is thinking

"That guy near the counter." She said again

"Let me guess, he's another stalker of yours." He said uninterested

"No he's not. That's my bodyguard." She said casually and taking a zip of her cola

"You have a bodyguard?" he questioned in surprise

"Ehem, and he's a good shooter. So anyone who would try to hurt me would be six feet under in no time… And that includes you."

"And why would that include me?" he asked in a frown

"Because, I already told him that you, samurai boy, is my stalker…" she said in sexy tone moving her face closer to him. She is a VS angel, doing such acts is not hard for her.

After hearing it, Ryo turned to his side and look at the guy Claire is talking about. Looking at the image of a huge man in a suit wearing dark sunglasses, he was in total shock. Moreover, he felt some fear.

"I'm joking." Claire then blurted

"What?" Ryo answered in confusion

"I'm joking, that guy is not my bodyguard."

"He's not your bodyguard?" Ryo uttered in more confusion

"Yes, No. He's not my body guard."

"He's your stalker then?"

"No!"

"Then who is he?!" Ryo demanded

"I don't know. I don't even know that guy okay. More like the first time I'm seeing him." Claire swore on this.

"So who is your bodyguard?" Ryo asked sounding frightened a bit.

"I don't have a bodyguard Ryo" she said in much calmer tone.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Ryo said retreating back and tried to sit more relaxed

After some few seconds, Ryo hears the girl chuckling and it looks like she's really bemused.

"You really are funny. You're cute when you're scared." Claire said pinching Ryo's right cheek.

'How Ironic is it that the girl whom I thought is funny is calling me funny. And right now, there is nothing about her that is funny or fun.' Ryo speaks his mind while the girl keeps on laughing as he is sending death stares

"So?" Ryo asked starting another conversation.

"So what?" Claire answered teasingly

"So let's go back to topic. What made you think that I'm your stalker." He said as if he's ready for her interrogation.

"Well, it does not help the fact that you are in the same places where I'm in and I know that you are watching me…" she said calmly. She then continued talking in a much harsher tone. "Like yesterday in the coffee shop, I know you are peeking. In the library, you're watching me as I read a book. Not to mention, you came to the same direction as I am this morning. I mean you usually go the other side in that alley after class…" Claire isn't really finished talking but she was shut when Ryo covered her mouth in a bullet.

"Okay, Fine! I admit it. I was watching you these past few days. But it's not really intentional." Ryo started explaining still covering Claire's mouth. "But I'm not stalking you. If I do stalk you, I could have followed you. But I did not follow you. Those instances where we are in the same places, those were all coincidence. It's different from a stalker because stalkers follow you around. You get it?" he asked Claire.

"The only reason that I seem to watch you is because I wanted to tell you something. I just couldn't buy the right time. So, are we clear?" he asked Claire again and she nodded "Good." He said with a satisfied smile.

Just after Ryo talked he felt pain from his right hand. The teeth of the woman dug dip into his hands and its painful. Ryo was about to scream in pain when Claire also covered his mouth with her hands. So they ended up having their right hands covering each other's mouth. Ryo then took Claire's hand from his mouth and they are in the staring contest again. There was silence for a moment. Ryo wait for the tension to decipher before he's on to attack again.

"Hmmnnn…. There is something that just bothers me." He said.

"What was it?" Claire asked quite curious

"How could have you noticed that I was watching you? I mean, if you really are not innocent as you claim then why would you buy some time to actually notice me? A person wouldn't care if he's not interested. So…"

"Are you asserting that I'm interested in you?" Claire defended in disbelief

"I don't know?" Ryo leaned closer and showed Claire his sexy maniac smile. "What I'm just saying is that.." Ryo kept his smile, accompany it with his deep stare as he touched his lips in seduction. "If there is something you wish to tell me. I'm willing to listen." He ended still bearing his sexy expression

Claire moved closer to Ryo and said "Are you flirting with me?"

She's damn right! Ryo is definitely flirting with her but with absolutely different intention. He wants revenge. And he finds this method quite useful and pleasant as well.

"You're allowed with your own interpretation. But all I'm saying is my ears are open for you." He answered her. With that, Claire retreated back and Ryo was quite happy with his triumph.

"So?" Claire this time had the initiative to start

"So what?" Ryo answered shocked

"I believe there is something you wish that we will talk about. I think we had wasted so much time already. I believe I could only render you five minutes of my time." Claire said in corporate manner of speaking. Damn!!! She's on her zone again. Ryotaro hate it the most when Claire speaks formally. She sounds…smart, too intelligent for him to handle… So it means that he just have to play along.

"What are you saying, we no longer have classes." Ryo said in 'I don't care' tone

"You're right. But I have other commitments to attend. You could look at the schedule I provided you earlier." Claire said as Ryo looked at the piece of paper

"Right… You're going to visit a Parisian community this afternoon…" Ryo uttered the words looking at the paper and looked up to see Claire looking at her strictly. It appears that she's waiting for him to say something. Damn! He's screwed. What would he tell her? Yes, it's true that he wanted to say something. He wanted to apologize for what he said few days back. But, he really has no courage to tell her now. Especially in this situation, he has pride you know. Wait! He finally had an idea. Of course this would work.

"I think we need to start doing our report in Philo and we also need to work on our recital in ballroom. We also have to work on our biology. You see, we are partners in almost every subject." Ryo tried to explain.

"So you want us to meet?"

"Yeah exactly!" Does he really want them to meet?

"Fine then, I'm free on Sunday. I'll meet you at your place by 11 in the morning." She said

"Hey wait!!!"

"Do you have errands this Sunday?"

"No, I'm practically free."

"Then it's settled." Claire rose and immediately walked out from Ryo in poise. Ryo remained in the table still surprised on what had happened. It was so fast, Ryo remained clueless for minutes until it gets him. 'That retarded woman! I will so kill her!'

On the mean time, while Ryotaro is still on the epitome of his frustration, grants, and probably plotting an ultimate plan in killing Claire. Claire herself is walking happily in the sunshine like the parking lot is some sort of runway. She is walking with smile and poise. It is some sort of her sickness actually. You know, making streets like runway? More like narcissistic. Who wouldn't blame her? She just had a victory over another Casanova, so as she think that he's a Casanova. Not to mention, the samurai-boy who had been so arrogant, mean, cold, abusive, obnoxious, violent, cruel, nasty, malicious, brutal, not to mention a pervert, proud, and also an overconfident liar, sadistic, aggressive, narcissistic, (too many adjectives) since she met him.

"Hello Peter." She greeted Peter when Peter opened the backseat door of the Mercedes Benz.

Claire continued on her catwalk and charming smile nearing to the door. Bam!!! Fabulous strut! Bam! !!Elegant arm movements! Bam!!! Wind in the Hair! Bam!!! She slipped drastically with her face forward crushing first in the back seat! Oh, that hurts. Another Bam!!! Her head hit the car roof when she tried to get up. Now that's double hurt.

"Are you sure you're alright mademoiselle?" Peter asked assisting Claire so she could properly enter the car. Hopefully.

"Peter, could you please just head to the driver's seat?" Claire ordered in a favor which Peter complied

"Where would you want to go mademoiselle?" Peter asked

"Let's go home, I want to sleep." Claire said with absolutely no passion.

_**On the other hand…**_

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no such place like that in Paris. Not even a street, a building, or any office."

"Are you sure that this place does not exist at all." Ryo asked the personnel who is Scottish by the way

"Aye, it does sir. It's in Greenland sir."

"Greenland?"

"Aye,Yes sir, would you like to schedule a trip to Greenland?"

"No… Thank you" Ryo said "I think I have to go." He said next in a weak smile

"Goodbye sir."

'Claire Darlain, you'll turn into ashes. I swear.' Ryo said to his self.

-MORE-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I find this chapter cheesy. But I do enjoy writing the last part the most. Dedicated to Lady-Von-Strife and KatarzynaAnica…


	6. 5th Chapter

Fifth chapter up!!! Dedicated to Shiori-chan… My only reader… Haha…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LCDO nor the compositions featured in this story...

* * *

**You Raise Me Up  
**_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_**5th Chapter**_

"_I have always been amazed by the power of music: on how it can talk; how it can show what people feel; on how it can create joy; on how it can confirm life; and on how it can bring hearts closer."_

"I'm Hungry" Claire mumbled as she sits on the floor with her legs crossed. She's leaning on the wall as she's gazing at the closed door beside her. It had been almost an hour when she arrived at Ryotaro's place. Correction! Outside Ryo's apartment. And she has been knocking several times since then but the door remains closed. So, she deliberated in her mind before she decided to wait for the samurai. 'Damn samurai-boy!'

"Okay, one more minute and I'll go." she said to herself.

With much more energy, she stands up and faces the door. She started knocking at first, then her knock became faster and harder. Eventually her knock became slap, until it turned into a kick. Due to exhaustion, she stopped. Even before she tries to repeat her actions, by then the door opened. And there was Ryotaro, naked on the torso, hair all messed up, welcoming her.

'OMG, His body is hot' Claire thought, but she has to contain herself and do her business.

"Do you have any idea how long I'm waiting here outside?" she said with an eyebrow raised… "Oh my gaud, you have a hangover don't you?" her expression changed into disgust.

"Are you not going to let me in?" Clare said again since Ryotaro is not responding to her. Ryotaro just moved to his side; probably gesturing for Clare to enter, which she did. Claire deliberately sat on the sofa lazily.

"You look…" Ryotaro said in a frown and paused "nothing?" he then added in a small breathe

"Yeah I know, I look wasted." Claire admitted

"You're the one who said that." Ryotaro answered

"First of all, you are the one who wanted this. You are the one who said that we should meet. I actually have to cancel all my plans for this. And you have no idea how much effort I had to do just to make it here on time. And I was here on time… Okay, I was five minutes late. More importantly, you made me wait outside. For goodness sake, I waited in that cold floor for you to open that damn door. Do you have any sense of time at all? And guess what, I have later to find out that you are drunk…

Blah, blah, blah is what Ryo could just hear from Claire… 'What the hell is this retarded woman grunting again?' Ryo just couldn't control his self anymore, he has a hangover by the moment, His head is aching and this girl is on fire again with her whining and lecture. And he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you freaking shut your mouth!" Ryo screamed out his frustration in a bullet

Claire was stunned with this and actually shut her mouth. She was frozen for a minute and could not think straight. She desperately wanted to say something but couldn't find the energy to do so. It so also appears that not any neuron in her body is functioning either. Opening her mouth is the farthest response she could offer. Eventually, she retreated, sighed and lazily sat on the sofa again.

'Thank god, she stopped.' Ryo thought as he looked up to see the woman on the other sofa looking irritated and it does not also help the fact that her face is painted with something and her hair is in some sort of weird styling. And she's also wearing a fancy dress.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Claire said

"Why are you wearing a costume?" Ryo asked dumbly

"This is definitely not a costume. This is a fashion piece. I barely have time to change because I was rushing to get here…" Claire notice Ryotaro looking at her in badly "Okay I'll shut up.."

"Can I use the bathroom?" Claire asked

"Yes you can."

"Thank you" and Claire rushed to the bathroom

And so Claire went to the bathroom and does her hygienic rituals. Ryotaro was left in the living room and was thankful that the loud woman is finally out of sight. Until, he heard sounds coming from his bathroom. Later on, he realized that they are not ordinary sounds. They are hums, they are melodies, and it became clear to him that it is a song; a lovely song, and a lovely voice. Unconsciously, Ryotaro started to walk and move closer to the source of the sound. Until he finally reached the door; that is where he lingered. Ryotaro knew exactly who's making the sound. And he knew exactly that he's feeling some sort of annoyance that he's being attracted to the sound. And so, as to take the feeling of annoyance, he made a distraction for his self.

"Hey what are you taking so long there? I need to use the bathroom now." Now it was Ryotaro's time to knock…

"Hey! Just move a little faster…" he said again. And just like Claire a while ago, Ryotaro was surprised when the door opened. And there she was, Ms. Claire Darlain. She's not wearing the dress anymore, and the make-up on her face is now gone. Her hair is still wet; some of the strands are touching her the white loose t-shirt she's wearing. This is the first time that Ryotaro has seen her face so up close. And by just that moment, her eyes have caught his. 'She's beautiful' Ryotaro thought.

"Excuse me…" Claire said noticing that Ryotaro is not moving

"I can't go out with you on the way." She demanded harder

"Ah, sorry about that…" Ryotaro answered in a very apologetic manner which confuses Claire. She then walked straight to the living room when she noticed that Ryo is still not moving.

"I thought you're going to the bathroom." Claire asked Ryotaro from a distance

"That's what I said didn't I?" He said and went inside the bathroom. 'What was all that?' he asked to his self.

An hour later, both Ryo and Claire had fixed their selves; the scenario is both of them sitting in the dining table finishing a biology exercise. They are sitting on each other's side. Ryotaro sits normally with both his feet on the floor while Claire sits with her right foot on the chair and left on the ground. Most of the part, they are silent; except for the occasional academic Q&A, and Claire's potato chips in her mouth.

"Ahmmm… Could I ask you something?" Ryotaro then started another conversation

"Sure! do you have problems in question number 6?" Claire said as she takes another bite of a potato chip.

"No, do you have stage fright?" Ryotaro then asked. Well, it seems that Ryotaro is not only thinking about their exercise but some other things as well.

"Everybody has, but what do you mean?" Claire asked quite confused.

"Okay, do you have trouble singing in public?" Ryo asked. Bingo!!!

"I cannot answer that because it's too personal, and too specific." Clare said quite hesitant and scared. Ryotaro knew the answer.

"But why can't you?" he asked trying to sound more intimidating

"Because I don't want to and we're not friends, you said that didn't you?" she said it in a much sadder tone and Ryotaro was dumbfounded.

"Then can we be friends?" he finally said

"I beg your pardon" she asked, still confused

"I said can we be friends?" Ryo said it this time faster and more casual

"I'm sorry I didn't get that?" Claire smiled a little this time, Ryotaro knows it's sort of teasing

"I'm asking if we could be friends. Just answer yes or no." he said annoyed

"Okay.." she said in an instant

"Okay what?" now he's confused. This girl can change her emotion in a second

"Okay, yes we can be friends." she said smiling

"So we're friends now?" he still need to assure things.

"Yeah!" She said now annoyed, see she does change her emotions like crazy instant.

"So are you afraid to sing in public?" he asked with more security

Claire sighed, "Ahmmm… I don't really know. I could sing in public, you heard me right? But I really just can't seem to get the notes right when there are people." Claire then answered defeated

"It's the same as like hiding your talent" Ryo said. Claire was surprised that Ryo is complimenting her in some way, but Ryo is more surprised.

"I don't necessarily hide my voice or my so-called singing ability. Ahmm… I'm just shy I guess." she answered casually.

"Shy?"

"You know, my usual nerves. I don't know, I have an extreme amount of shyness and nervousness when it comes to singing in front of other people. That I always came out of tune everytime I do sing. Well at least I don't fidget or faint."

"But you love to sing don't you?"

"Yeah… I do." her eyes brightened and continued "Yeah I know it sucks that I can't show my hidden talent. If I have one." she chuckled at herself

"Haven't you tried anything to overcome it?" Ryo asked sounding very curious

"I did. I tried voice lessons and undergone some sort of psychological exercises. My voice instructors said that there is nothing they could do if I'm not willing to let go blah, blah, blah… And the psychologists said that I might get over it once I pass puberty stage."

"Then get out of puberty." Ryotaro suggested

"And how could I possibly do that?"

"Ahmmm… I don't know… Grow up, be mature I guess." Ryo said that earned him a glare from Claire.

"Are you implying something" Claire demanded 'like I'm immature'

"Nope" he just answered

"Okay, let's just leave that topic. I'm not really sore about that issue anymore. I don't really aspire to be the next Whitney Houston. I love music and that's final." she said

"You seem to love music." Ryo concluded

"You love music too right?"

"huh…"

"Of course you're a pianist…"

"But does knowing to play an instrument transcend into a passion for music?" Ryotaro whispered

"Hmmnnn… are you saying something?" Claire then asked

"Nothing…"

"Okay, anyways, I don't get this figure… Is this RBC?" Claire asked

"Yes…" Ryo answered emotionless and Claire said her thank you with a smile

Another awkward moment, this is not the time to review his passion. God knows how much passionate he is. But only god knows how he truly feels about music. But what really awkward is how the hell he could feel so comfortable now. And as how she keeps on staring at Claire and seeing life in her face; Ryo did feel for the first time in Paris that he wanted to play the piano more. How trivial was it that non-sense words coming from this girl triggers him to play.

The whole afternoon they were together is then filled with chitchats, some laughter, mostly only Claire; and endless arguments and fights. Surely, Ryotaro found friendship in Claire within those hours. No one can deny, the personalities jive.

"Are you going to practice?" Claire asked

"Yes… After you go."

"Oh.. So I'll go then, so you can practice…" Claire suggested and ultimately stands up

"But, we're not done yet…"

"We could continue it tomorrow at school."

Ryo just scratched his scalp

"Go on now. I know you really wanted to play. You have been looking at your piano a couple of times already. And I know that I'm not welcome here anyway…" Claire said kindly

"Good thing you know you're not welcome." Ryo said in mockery

"Okay, I'm definitely going" she answered and started to walk out when..

"No wait, Would you like to stay?"

"Stay for what?"

"I need an audience to critique my playing"

"Really, I mean I could just distract your rehearsal and why do you need a criticism from a non-music practitioner like me? Go bug someone else. "

"No… I'm not really used on having an audience when I practice. But… I don't know, I'm just asking you… And, I don't play for critics; I play the piano for people. I want people to hear it. I want you to…" he almost said in a desperation. Why does he want her to listen to him badly? Little did he know, that Claire took the bait and was moved by his last words…

"I'll stay… I'll listen…So what are you waiting for, play" she said in a command sounding superior but deep inside she is happy.

So Ryotaro rushed in the piano. God knows how nervous he is, god knows how excited he is. He look at Claire for a second sitting in the sofa, then he breathe deep and started to play. A soft melody then floated in the room. Claire for the third time cried. But this time, the emotion cannot be determined. Ryotaro plays _Yiruma's River Flows In You._

"So how was my performance?" Ryo asked Claire immediately he ended

"It's dreadful.." Claire said while wiping her tears like a child. Ryotaro laughed on Claire

"What's so funny?" she yelled.

"Nothing, it's just the first time I saw someone cried with my performance." Ryotaro said in all honesty

"Well, sorry for being emotional and being a weeper. It is just that your playing is so dreadful and very painful to hear that it made me cry." Claire defended herself, but Ryo know exactly the truth. She love his performance and he love her reactions.

"I only said it's the first time. I did not say I hate it." Ryo said and Claire looked at her confused. This made Ryotaro laughed.

"Go on! Laugh more! Hahahaha!" Claire answered in sarcasm, obviously he is getting on her nerves. She should be the one who's mocking him, but it appears that it is going a different direction. So Claire is obviously exasperated with Ryotaro now. But just like how it has always been, her exasperation was seized by the sound of Ryotaro's piano. And soon she might tear up again because of music. Ryotaro plays _Yiruma's River Flows In You _for the second time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, finally did it… Short compared to the other chapters. Not really satisfied but that's all I have for now.


	7. 6th Chapter

Endless tnx to MidnightLightSonata, KatarzynaAnica,and ksm013... This chap is dedicated to you guys...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own LCDO nor the compositions featured in this story...

* * *

**You Raise Me Up**  
_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_**6th Chapter**_

_There are birthdays, Christmas, thanksgiving,  
Valentine, Easter, anniversaries…  
And there are ordinary days.  
A day in ordinary place, with ordinary weather;  
Doing ordinary stuffs; spending with ordinary people.  
But sometimes, an ordinary day may be the most special.  
Simply because… it is an ordinary moment…  
With extraordinary her by his side…_

So it's weekend already. And just like the previous two weeks; his day couldn't get any worse. As expected, Claire comes with her gadgets and plays one of her playlist. Ryotaro had been wondering how many music interest does this person have? When she first met her; he hears her occasionally singing 80's songs; then she had been staying with Kirylancelo and talking about Chopin and Beethoven; she heard her sing almost any song in the planet. And on this day, he has to hear three very related genre in just one sitting: rock, opera, country; and last week was not exception with her hiphop and RNB playlist mix with Gregorian chants. A minute ago she agreed to play instrumentals and orchestras because according to her, she is on her emotional mode. Whatever that means?... but now, she shifted abruptly from her "emotional mode"into something ...

_Nothing in this world could stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do better_

Yes that was Claire singing with little dance moves shaking her butt and moving her hands in the air. Ryotaro would not admit it but he is mused with all the commotion this girl has been causing. Ryo thinks she's an interesting girl with so many interests. Her confession about her frustrations on music still intrigues him…On the contrary...

_Da-da-da-da-da-ra-ra_

"Haven't you had enough with that song? You have been repeating that 10 times already?" Ryotaro has never been annoyed this much about a song.

"You're exaggerating, this is only the 8th time. And besides, this is my theme song for today. I really feel like dancing too." Claire answered defensively, she even increase the volume of the speakers which made made Ryou more annoyed. A while ago she wanted silence and now she want to dance. Really? What kind of mindset does she have?

With that being said, Claire took another large bite of her slice of chocolate cake. Now Ryou has been wondering more if the creature in front of him really exists. Aside from her unusual interests; her appetite is also another thing. So he lowered the volume of the speaker and started to talk back.

"Hey, haven't you had enough eating chocolate cake?" Ryotaro could not really keep his thoughts inside his mind. This is the nth time this day that he had been questioning Claire why she does this or she does that.

"It's my body; it's none of your business." Claire answered coldly but funny as it appears. She's speaking while chewing.

"Isn't a bit too much? I'm just concerned. You may end up having diabetes or maybe, you'll get FAT." He answered back stressing on the last three words.

"What are you yapping about? You are eating cake too." Claire stated simply which Ryotaro is caught off-guard. Her timing is great; she said that while Ryo is going to take a bite of his piece.

They are silent for minutes well except for the song that has been playing for the 10th time! Ryou finally finish his plate and swallow the last bit of chocolate cake.

"I only eat enough. Why you on the contrary; has been chewing non-stop." Ryotaro ended the silence between them and is very pleased that he smirks while finishing his statement. Claire knows exactly what he means; Ryou has only eaten one slice until now while she's on her third. Of course she can't deny it.

"As I already told you this is my body. Every part of it is mine. Including my mouth. So I'll chew what I want to chew!"

"Fine! Eat as much as you want as long a you could multi-task. You can eat while doing your work. Not reading some sort of coloring book. " Ryou whined crossing his arms.

"This is not a coloring book. These are the fabulousity latest sketches of Alexander McQueen for the next season. I am looking for an outfit I could wear." Claire lift the book-like sketchpad opened it widely for Ryotaro to see its contents while she smiles boastfully. Ryotaro on the other hand, stares at the sketches with _'what-the-heck-is-this-look' _After staring, he grab the portfolio from Claire's hands. Put it on his lap and flip the pages harshly and lazily. Claire was hysterical with Ryou's action. 'How can he do such a cruel thing to those exclusive Alexander McQueen sketches?' He flipped it like some kind of an old-uninteresting-worthless-boring book.

"Huh... There is nothing here but sketches of clothes." Ryotaro whined lazily; still on the middle of flipping the sketches lazily; and also staring at them lazily.

"That's what I said! you idiot!" Upon saying that, Claire takes the portfolio from Ryou's careless hands. Close it and flattened it with her hands and carefully place it to the table.

"Are you seriously going to wear something like that?" Of course Ryo is curious; what he actually saw in the sketchpad are not ready-wear everyday clothing but _Haute Couture_ which includes many _Avant Guard _look; which only means; heavy make up and painted face; large hair accessories and jewelry; not to mention clothes with elaborate design and lots of lots of fabrics.

"What if I will?"

"I'm not surprise." he just shrugged but his body language sends another message to the girl. Like 'is he dissing me or something?'

"Well excuse me for being weird but I have been to Tokyo mister. And those Harajuko girls dress a lot weirder than I do. "

"I'm aware of my own country idiot. Do I look like someone who hangs out with those?"

"No not really, actually you look more of someone who hangs out with prostitutes." she answered with might

"Whatever… I don't have to defend myself on that since firstly I don't even know one prostitute. And secondly, I don't know anything about prostitute trends." Ryoataro said

"As if I know anything about that kind of trends, I only speak Prada." Claire said in defense that earned him an odd look from Ryo.

"Whatever" Ryo said and Claire did not answer

Claire reached for her ipod and look for a a new song to play, well this time it is something of Ryo's liking.

'Finally' Ryotaro thought. And they stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Claire suddenly rose and head towards the door. She took her coat and about to wear it when Ryotaro speak.

"Where are you going?" Ryotaro asked

"I'm going out, I'm going to buy ice cream" she said casually

"In this weather?" Ryo frowned

"I'm craving for an ice cream." she argued back

"Aren't you having so much craving for a normal person? Maybe you need to see a doctor?" he said in a tease

"I'm not pregnant idiot. I'm still a virgin!" she announced

'she's un-fucking-believable. So she's still a virgin… interesting…' Ryo thought as he sighed and stand up as well head for the table and get a book. Eventually, Claire finished with her ceremonies namely wearing her coat, fixing her hair and putting her boots.

"Hey samurai-boy, don't you dare sleep while I'm gone. I don't want to be standing outside your apartment for hours again." she warned him while on the contrary Ryo acts like he does not care at all. Claire is about to turn the door knob when Ryotaro called her.

"Hey!" he said and Claire looked back as Ryotaro walks towards her. "Use this." Ryo said as he took an object from his pocket.

"What's that?" Claire asked as she stared at the object in Ryo's palm

"Ah you don't know this? This is what you call a key. K-E-Y, key" he answered in a manner that he is teaching a toddler about speech

"I know that's a key, what's that for?" she asked him quite aggravated

"Huh? It's a spare key on the front door. So you won't need to knock anymore." he said as he handed the key

"So you aren't confident that you're not going to sleep?" she said trying to insult him "tnx anyway…" she then said with a charming smile

"Just get lost already." Ryo answered her as he walked back

"You like chocolate right? Byebye?" Ryotaro heard a cheerful voice from the back and when he looked back, the door was already closed and that the woman with him was already gone.

'she really is unbelievable." Ryo thought.

On the other hand, Claire is walking in the hallway with both of her hands clasping the key Ryotaro gave her. She placed her hand close to her chin as she's smiling to herself. She's always been a cheerful girl, but right now. Claire knows that she is happy because, simply because… because of the…

When Claire entered the elevator, her smile was replaced by a frown. She then looked at the key she was holding from her palm as she realized something 'Idiot, why would I get so happy because of this damn key.' she thought. 'It's only a key on the first place. Samurai-boy only gave this to me because he's too lazy to even open the door. It's not like he gave his apartment to me.' Claire set this thought aside and wondered if Ryotaro even eats ice cream. 'Of course he does, normal people likes ice cream. But that samurai boy isn't normal anyway.'

_Few Minutes Later_

'What's taking her so long?' Ryo asked himself. Whether he admits it or not, he's kinda worried about the girl. He knows perfectly well that she is a troublemaker after all.

"Hello" Ryotaro answered the incoming call in his cellphone

"Hey there Ryou" that was Claire sounding friendly and all

"What do you want?" he answered momentarily in a cold tone

"How rude of you.. What makes you think I'll only call only when I needed something." she speak like one of those old women who still think they are young

"Could there be any reason anyway."

"You make me laugh.. Hahaha..." Claire tried to laugh but deep inside her; what she rally wants is to cry real hard. Well, she's just hoping that Ryou will buy her act. But she better stop for Ryou has been more skeptic upon hearing that fake laugh. "Anyways, there is an event here in the park which is totally fabulouscity. You'll miss half of your life if you didn't see it. It's totally great." she ended sounding enthusiast or more like sounding like an ad in tv.

"Is there really an event? Coz isn't it unusual to be that quite if that event is really something?"

"Of course I went into a quite place just to call you. I know this is something you should not miss." 'when will this interrogation end?'

"Oh really? Which park is it?" Ryotaro definitely is up to something. He now seems to enjoy himself.

"I beg your pardon"

"Which park is it? There are three parks around here."

"The one with the fountain."

"All of them have fountains."

"Well, the one with the huge fountain."

"Could you describe it a lil more accurate?" Ryo asked with a smile, he just loves to toy with this girl

"Fine! Accurate you want? Hmp the fountain is peach! no it's gray. Or is it gray-peach or peach-gray? Does a color like that exist anyway?" Claire said

'she's even worse than unbelievable' Ryo thought while listening to Claire's "accurate" descriptions.

"Ahm... there are benches around the fountain. Oh.. there's a dog!" Claire continued sounding surprise and with traces of fright.

"A dog? A statue dog?" Ryo asked, even he was confused

"No a real dog. Brown! Hairy! And large. It's peeing on the large tree. How disgusting! Well anyways, this park has trees. But there are these two large trees just across the huge fountain. And behind the tree is a blue building."

"directly behind it?"

"No,no, of course not directly. You just can view it behind the tree when you sit in the fountain." Claire really did sound she's struggling.

Ryotaro can't help but blurt a chuckle. Just imagining Claire in her present state would only bring forth a saddist joy in him.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked

"Nothing." Ryo said in chill-like tone

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Why would I laugh at you? Are you trying to be funny?" he said sounding like he's enjoying this and he definitely is enjoying this.

"You stupid samurai boy! Just get your ass here now! " Claire screamed in the phone not even bothering that the whole park would hear her. Well, they already heard her anyway.

"I don't want to." he said directly and press the end call button in an instant.

Clare was still holding the phone in her ear and was still in the middle of digesting Ryotaro's direct rejection of her request. She was silent and perhaps shocked about it. It was saddening of course, the way that samurai boy treat her. But that story was finished a second ago. Right now, she just wanted to yell at him. Claire redialed his number; she really needs to shout at him one way or another. And wah, today is her lucky day.

"Battery empty…" she uttered in panic "Hey, you stupid phone… Just bear with me!" Claire talk to her phone like it would really respond to her. But an empty battery will always be an empty battery.

"Now what I'm suppose to do?" he asked herself in a worry.

_Few Minutes Later_

Ryotaro finally arrived in the park and was scanning the area for the girl. And she finally spotted her in another odd situation. Ryotaro sweat dropped at the sight. 'What kind of trouble did she butt in now?'

"Don't worry, Ely's not a bad dog? He won't bite you?" the kid is telling Claire

"Whatever, he's still a dog." Claire said fearfully and it shows to her face.'and a big dog let me add. a big scary dog' For all Claire knows is that she was sitting in the bench alone trying to ease her agony when a large Siberian husky came running to her. But Claire has always been afraid of dogs so as what her reflex tell. She jumped to the bench but the dog seems to stay just in tact and right now was looking at her.

"I think he likes you." the kid said "try to pat him, he won't bite." the kid requested her in a smile. And Claire just couldn't resist this cute kid in his request. So she tried and moved her hand closer to the dog. And just when her hand was so closed Ely barked. With that, Claire retreated her hand and was now more scared than ever.

'he almost bit me' Claire thought.

On the other hand, Ryotaro was still observing everything. 'I see, she's afraid of dogs.' he thought and almost laughed at it. Well, actually he did chuckle.

"Ely, you should not scare her. Just keep quiet so she could pat you already." the kid said lecturing his dog

"Why don't you try it again? he'll keep quiet now…" The kid asked Claire again

'No freaking way I'll do it again.' but she still tried 'I'm so pathetic, even this kid is trying to comfort me. God, help me with this.' and Clare finally reached the fur without obstacles. She moved her hand quite slow at first trying to see the canine's reaction. 'He seems quiet, don't be deceived Claire. Don't be deceived.' she thought. But eventually, she surprisingly became comfortable with it.

"He's a nice dog." Claire said to the kid but it's obvious that she's still scared

"Really, you think so?" the kid ask her

"Yes, and that's coming from a person who hates animals." Claire said with kindness

Ryotaro's chuckle by then was changed into a soft smile.

Claire surprisingly has become very comfortable in patting the dog until a woman came calling the kid whose name by the way she forgot in an instant.

"I think we should be going now." the kid said

"Ok?" Claire simply answered 'thank god'

"Ely, say your goodbye to our new friend." the kid suggested

"No need, he does not have to…" Claire was saying this with worry but the dog named Ely barked happily, and that's what she is afraid of in the first place. The kid bid his goodbye again and Claire just looked at them retreating. 'scary dog…' she thought.

"I guess I'm all alone now" she whispered to herself

"Hey" Claire heard a familiar voice, but there is no freaking way he is there?

"I said hey!" she heard again and looked at the direction where the voice is coming and there he is, the samurai boy. Yes she was surprised, and it is showing in her face. Ryo just gave his dumbass look, and Claire knew she needs to respond something to save her face.

"Hi Ryou... Too bad you missed the event. It ended just right now." Claire said in a smile

"Come to think of it; I live around here and I never heard any huge event. The organizers must be really good. They must have gathered audience in a nick of time. And even after the event is done; they cleaned up the place in a fast pace. And it is also amazing that the all the audience walk fast. Everything really happened so fast. Very interesting…" Ryotaro was saying in sarcasm, he did pause and speak again "Like that event you said really did not happen." he ended much louder

"Okay I lied." Claire admitted in an instant… "I just... I just want you to come here."

"You could have just said that. You know I just can't leave you behind like that." Ryo answered surprisingly in a kind manner

"As if you would come if I said so" Claire argued

"How sure are you I would not anyway?" Ryo answered quite pissed 'your judgmental, I'm not that evil'

"Then why did you come?"

"Because you said there was an event here that I should not miss. And to be completely honest, I was not expecting something like that but it really was splendid." Ryotaro said and Claire was confused

'If I remember correctly, I already admitted I lied in the so-called event.' she thought

"Claire you like dogs didn't you?" he said in his evil smile

'Oh no he didn't? that stupid samurai boy! He was… he was there all along…'

"You…" Claire was about to say something but she just can't say a word "Never mind…" she then said as she stand up and walk

"Hey wait, where are you going this time?" Ryo asked her in demand

"I'll buy more ice cream; you want chocolate right?" she answered with a smile, then she rushed immediately to the ice cream man even after Ryou could answer her back.

Ryotaro just look at her . 'I really don't get her, not at all.'

Claire did come back with two chocolate ice creams and gave one of them to Ryo. And both of them sat in the bench eating their ice cream. 'So samurai boy eats ice cream too.' Claire thought

"You know what?" Ryo said out of the blue

"what?" Claire looked at him with curiosity

"I don't really like to go back at my place. Can we not do acad work this day?" he suggested

"You lazy man, Sure! Definitely! I love your idea. But where are we going?"

"We'll stay here." Ryo just said

"Ah" Claire smiled "I like that better" she said

"I know you will."

"Oh wait a minute, I'm gonna return this." Claire said showing his palm with the key

"You can have that." Ryo just said.

"Really? Do you always give your keys to anyone? How weird…" Claire said

"Nope, you're the first one actually…" Ryo admitted

"Oh… should I thank you?" Claire asked

"If you want to, I gave it to you because you're the only one I know who will torture my door when it won't open. I'm saving my door and my sleep …"

"Whatever Ryo, just don't regret this later." she said

"Don't worry I will not." he smiled at her kindly. A smile Claire could not respond.

_An hour later_

"What time is it?" Claire asked Ryo panicking

"4?"

"We need to go back. No I need to go somewhere. We need to go back to your place so I could get my stuffs."

"Speaking of, I have an errand too. Why don't you go to the apartment first?"

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? I gave you the spare key."

"I really can't. You need to accompany me." she said sounding unsure. "I don't know how to go back. That's the reason why I called you… I got lost." she admitted in shame

'She's beyond un-fucking-believable!' Ryotaro thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much drama 4 now, I guess this is another extra chapter but what the hey… Tnx 4 reading…


End file.
